Tsumetai
by Geropi
Summary: As núpcias de Sakura estavam sendo como ela pensou que seriam. No entanto, a insegurança e inexperiência vieram esmagadoras. Sasuke parecia inquieto, em seu próprio mundo. O primeiro passo sempre foi algo difícil? (Recomendado para maiores de 18. SasuSaku. Mundo ninja).
1. Primeiro

SS é um casal muito sexual, mesmo assim, na minha visão canônica, creio que eles seriam mais tradicionais, seguindo os traços da cultura japonesa. Tenham isso em mente, por favor. **Aviso legal:** personagens de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsumetai<strong>

(Frio ao Toque)

"_Porque a sua própria existência era solitária_" – (Databook II)

**#1**

As bochechas de Sakura estavam coradas em tons vermelhos, não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer além de permitir que Ino falasse, seu único gesto visível era balançar discretamente a cabeça ao ouvir, atentamente, os ditos _conselhos_ da loira. Juntas, empacotavam roupas para a viagem da nova Uchiha com Sasuke. O destino era um ryokan: um hotel com termas naturais não muito longe de Konoha. A Yamanaka organizara o passeio como presente de casamento.

_São suas núpcias, é ridículo ficar na aldeia. O pacote cobre três dias, vá se divertir._

Ao receber o bilhete com as reservas, Sakura mostrou-se animada e Sasuke guardou sua opinião, ele tinha, sim, brilhantes planos de ficar em Konoha, na residência onde sua esposa – uma palavra estranha, refletiu – e ele morariam dali em diante. No entanto, ao fim da cerimônia e pequena recepção, Ino aproximou-se com um cartão na mão e a Uchiha passou a agradecer e mostrá-lo o papel: "Olhe, Sasuke-kun! Termas! Nós vamos, não é?".

Ele não disse nada, mas seu silêncio fora suficiente como prova de sua relutante concordância. Ryokans eram conhecidos por serem recantos calmos e pacíficos, mas quase sempre havia outras pessoas e não havia incômodo maior que este. Seria difícil lidar com essa situação constrangedora com gente ao redor. Por sua escolha, ficar sozinho com Sakura e se acostumar com isso era o melhor método, mas não _tentaria_ estragar a felicidade dela por algo tão pequeno.

— Ne, Sakura, você precisa deixar claro para o Sasuke que é virgem, entendeu? — Ino continuou a fazer seus comentários, enquanto a kunoichi tornava-se gradualmente inquieta. — Mesmo que sinta vergonha, naturalmente, deve dizer como e onde quer ser tocada, se está te machucando ou não. Ele não vai adivinhar.

— Mou, Ino, chega, minha mãe também já falou o bastante sobre isso — a médica reclamou.

A Yamanaka gargalhou pela careta de Sakura.

— Não fique tão constrangida, testuda, você vai nos agradecer depois. Quando terminarmos eu vou ensinar uma ou duas coisinhas para você, dicas quentes da beldade de Konoha aprovadas pelo Sai — ela piscou convencida, a kunoichi chiou envergonhada e rolou os olhos.

— Não acredito nisso... sei me virar.

— Oh, eu imagino, porque é uma pervertida com tudo relacionado ao Sasuke.

— Eu não sou!

O quarto de Sakura estava abarrotado de caixas fechadas, que seriam levadas para sua nova casa por Mebuki em seu tempo fora. Sasuke, no entanto, já estava morando por lá há duas semanas. Ele comentou que o silêncio era ótimo e os vizinhos quase não pareciam existir, o que tornava o imóvel perfeito. Na ocasião, a ainda Haruno sorriu, apenas Sasuke consideraria tais características como _prioridade máxima_ numa casa.

Olhando para a amiga, a Uchiha até tentou mudar o assunto falando de amenidades, como as características do ryokan e que havia muito tempo desde que foi numa terma, mas Ino colocou o último item na bolsa: uma camisola de pano mole, preto e brilhante, que trouxe à tona novamente o principal tema da conversa da loira desde que saíram da cerimônia de casamento naquela tarde: a noite de núpcias de Sakura com o Uchiha.

— Isso absolutamente não pode faltar — a Yamanaka comentou, dedicando um olhar ao tecido.

— É indecente demais — Sakura retrucou, notando a leveza e tamanho. Ela gostava mais da camisola branca e rosa que estavam mais ao fundo da pequena mala.

— Que mal há? Você precisa seduzir o Sasuke, não me vá usar essas coisas de menininha.

— Não são de menininha, têm o seu charme.

— Ora, charme nada! O Sasuke é tão... você sabe, _fechado_. Invista mais e pule nele se for preciso.

Quanto mais tomava consciência do peso da aliança em seu dedo, mais Sakura queria fazer exatamente _isso _– pular em seu marido. Podia estar estupidamente ansiosa, mas sua adoração e atração por Sasuke permanecia inalterada desde sempre, quiçá maior. _Com certeza maior._

— Não é como se isso fosse _muito_ ruim. — A kunoichi rebateu e corou. — Eu conheço o Sasuke-kun, pare de se preocupar.

— Conhece, é? — Ino perguntou quase debochada, olhou no relógio de pulso e viu que ainda tinham tempo até a hora de partida da rosada, dali vinte minutos.

A realização do casamento acontecera à tarde, de modo que, quanto tudo acabou, faltavam algumas horas para o pôr-do-sol e a partida do casal ficou marcada, às pressas, para esse horário.

— Diga para mim, eu estou curiosa, como Sasuke te beija? Porque aquela coisinha insignificante no casamento não foi nada parecida com um.

— Claro que foi, hmph. — Tudo bem que aos olhos dos convidados não passou de um roce, contudo, a Uchiha entendia como Sasuke era reservado e que a própria ideia de pessoas assistindo ao seu casamento era _apavorante_ e esquisita. Surpreendeu-se por ele ter alcançado seus lábios e não outra parte de seu rosto. — O Sasuke-kun... ele é sempre calmo.

— Calmo? — Ino chocou-se — Sério? Eu olho para ele e só consigo pensar numa coisa _rawr. _Cheio de paixão, loucura... fogos de artifícios!

— Rawr? — Sakura riu, imitando um tigre, achando graça e fechando o zíper da bolsa nervosamente.

Céus, ela concordava com a loira. Nunca duvidou que Sasuke pudesse ser um amante mais impetuoso e carnal, se assim o quisesse ser, Sakura percebia nos contatos relapsos um tipo de _intensidade_. No entanto, o Uchiha demonstrava-se demasiadamente respeitoso – ou estava apenas arisco – de modo que o shinobi e ela nunca desfrutaram do que se pode chamar de um beijo _apaixonado._

Mesmo que ambos já houvesse sentido os lábios um do outro em várias ocasiões, era um toque gentil e fugaz. A médica-nin perguntava-se, intimamente, como era ter um beijo de _verdade_ com o antigo vingador. Jamais fora atrevida o bastante para tomar a iniciativa e, agora que pensava no assunto, talvez fosse por sua falta de sinais que Sasuke também nunca o fizera. Seduzi-lo não parecia uma ideia _totalmente_ tola agora, embora ela se sentisse perdida quando pensava a respeito.

Sakura comprimiu os lábios. Queria ser desejada por Sasuke também, que ele deixasse isso claro, daquela mesma maneira que só ela conseguia ler. Fora a eleita e por um momento imaginou que isto bastaria. Inverdade. Queria mais e mais do shinobi e do afeto contido que ele deixava escapar entre toda aquela muralha orgulhosa. Não podia, afinal, ser culpada de egoísmo por cobiçar algo tão legítimo.

Sabia que era amada por ele e que, por isso, o Uchiha nunca lhe faria mal. Confiava nele, seu marido – um conceito que ela ainda assimilava e fazia seu coração picar no peito.

As prospecções de estar _sozinha_ com Sasuke o resto de sua vida, no entanto, de ser sua mulher e compartilhar seu corpo e alma, apesar de tudo, deixavam-na ansiosa e em pânico. Sakura conhecia o corpo humano como ninguém em Konoha, mas, ainda assim, punha-se assustada pelo simples fato de ser _Sasuke_. Ele tinha uma aura intimidante que nada tinha a ver com perigo. "_Bonito demais para o próprio bem – e o meu"._

Tremendamente louca por ele, um dar de mãos marcava como ferro quente em sua pele macia. Com o passar do tempo, Sakura havia adquirido autoconfiança, contudo, não o bastante para sentir segura num todo, para isso, careceria do apoio do Uchiha. Sabia que ele o faria — do jeito dele —, porque o antigo vingador era simplesmente sempre muito sutil e caprichoso, e não havia nada que fizesse a médica não aceitá-lo de tal maneira.

Era _parte_ de Sasuke e ela o amava assim.

— _Não sou a noiva mais bonita que você já viu, Sasuke-kun? — a kunoichi soltou, enquanto os convidados serviam-se de bebidas. Sakura parecia um floco de neve brilhante, cujo todo olhar, inclusive o dele, era atraído._

_Por um instante, Sasuke olhou para frente, arrogantemente._

— _Hmph, os membros clã Uchiha sempre foram conhecidos por serem o número um em tudo._

_Sakura sorriu: um sorriso enorme de quem compreendia cada palavra._

Sasuke, claro, desde o começo fazia sua parte, inclusive inconscientemente em seus pequenos gestos. Ela nunca soube o _motivo_, mas o Uchiha vivia pegando nas pontas do cabelo rosa de sua, antes, namorada, com uma expressão saudosista sempre que surgia alguma oportunidade ou bem no meio de um silêncio longo dela.

Além do mais, sentia-se livre para soltar seus sorrisos pequenos ao lado dela depois de um dia particularmente chato na companhia de Naruto. Por fim, tornava-se fácil se acostumar e se permitir a ser completamente forçado – "_não seja teimoso, Sasuke-kun, não quero ver você entrando em colapso" _– a repousar a cabeça no colo feminino e descansar, numa tarde de domingo.

Os lábios da kunoichi fizeram uma curva. Oh, suas memórias preciosas...

— Sakura, tire esse sorriso idiota da cara e me olhe um instante — Ino chamou-a, querendo atenção. A Yamanaka esquadrinhou a rosada e desprezo destilou de suas íris azuis, principalmente quando elas observaram a saia branca e a blusa vermelha. — Você não pretende usar essa _coisa_ para viajar, não é?

— Hm...? Sim. São novas.

A Yamanaka bufou.

— Céus! Venha cá, você precisa estar _de matar_! — a loira começou, abrindo uma das caixas e procurando uma roupa descente. Depois de muito futricar, um vestido azul com as costas nuas lhe chamou a atenção. — Ora, o que temos aqui? — Estendeu-o para a amiga. — Vista.

— Mas olha só para esse vestido! Eu não posso usar isso na frente do Sasuke-kun.

— Então para que comprou? _Vista, _ele vai te ver pelada de todo jeito — Ino foi mais imperativa e Sakura deu-se por vencida, meio emburrada, totalmente vermelha. Entrou no banheiro. A beldade de Konoha gritou para a porta fechada: — Vê se não desmancha a trancinha lateral que eu fiz, deu trabalho, testuda!

— Pare de mandar em mim, porca estúpida!

**#**

— Sasuke-teme, você entendeu tudo?

— Mais uma palavra e _mato_ você.

— Mata nada. Você vai me agradecer depois. Acredite em mim, quando o Kakashi-sensei teve essa mesma conversa comigo foi muito pior, sorte sua ele estar ocupado — Naruto comentou, esfregando o dedo embaixo do nariz. — Além do mais, já sou um homem casado aqui, tenho mil vezes mais experiência que você, que acha de me chamar de Naruto-sensei? Soa bem.

— _Usuratonkashi_ soa ainda melhor.

Naruto fez alguns grunhidos incompreensíveis cruzando os braços e virando o rosto para o lado. "_Bastardo de merda", _seria bom se Sasuke desse algum crédito para seus aconselhamentos, Deus sabe como ele, posteriormente, sentiu-se um _pouquinho _grato a Kakashi quando ficou a sós com Hinata pela primeira vez, mas tudo que o Uchiha fazia era azedar ainda mais o olhar e parecer mal humorado — acentuadamente mal humorado.

— Mas você me entendeu, não é? Devagar, _lentamente_. E preliminares looongas, eu já te expliquei o que são preliminares, lembra-se? Deixe a Sakura-chan se sentir à vontade, compreende? Se ela dizer "pare", você _para_, me ouviu?

— Cale a boca, inferno.

Sasuke estava esperando por Sakura perto dos portões de Konoha, sob o céu laranja do fim de tarde. Naruto já havia dito o que devia e o que não devia, o Uchiha não queria que sua mulher chegasse ali a qualquer momento com o Uzumaki bancando o conselheiro nupcial. Era ridículo e humilhante, uma vez que, para começo de conversa, o moreno não pediu segunda opinião alguma.

Estar perto de Sakura já era algo difícil, pensamentos inquietantes sempre vinham e estar com ela sem que eles ocorressem era um desafio que Sasuke não conseguia vencer. Naruto havia acabado de conseguir colocar ainda mais pressão e preocupações. Jamais a machucaria de novo, cuidaria para que não acontecesse, mas agiam como se ele fosse fazê-lo. Remoer isso deixava-o doente por dentro.

— Oh, é a Sakura-chan e a Ino.

As duas mulheres se aproximaram e o Uchiha agradeceu mentalmente por isso. Finalmente um pouco de sossego viria. Das duas, a Yamanaka foi a primeira a falar uma bobagem qualquer. Sakura apenas colocou-se ao lado de Sasuke, perguntando se estava tudo pronto e ele assentiu.

— Oh, Naruto, você não desgruda do Sasuke nem um minuto — Ino provocou, aproximando-se dos dois amigos.

— Hmph, olha só quem fala. Saia do pé da Sakura-chan também. Dattebayo!

Num instante, os olhares chocaram-se, enfrentando-se.

Antes que uma briga entre os dois se iniciasse, contudo, Sakura intrometeu-se entre eles, comunicando-lhes que estavam de partida. Só então Sasuke viu que o vestido – que parecia muito bem-comportado visto de frente – deixava toda o tronco da médica à mostra nas costas. Ele podia ver o desenho da coluna numa linha elegante, uma pinta pequena ou outra, a pele impecável, apesar da vida dura de uma kunoichi.

_Pele demais à vista. _Sua garganta secou estranhamente. Escondeu o olhar com o cabelo.

— Nos vemos daqui três dias — Sakura comentou. — Cuidem-se. E obrigada, Ino, de certa forma.

A loira riu colocando as mãos na cintura.

— De certa forma? Ora! Eu vou controlar minha língua.

— Ah, espera! Esqueci de entregar algo ao teme, um minutinho, Sakura-chan.

A kunoichi o olhou curiosa enquanto Naruto arrastava Sasuke para um local mais afastado. A loira compartilhou de sua curiosidade. O Uzumaki ainda forçou o amigo a curvar a coluna forçando uma cumplicidade que Sasuke absolutamente não queria ter.

— O que você quer agora, idiota?

— Fala baixo. É só uma última coisa: Não vá com muita sede ao pote, Sasuke-teme. Você sabe, chegar no ryokan, ir logo tirando a roupa e...

— Vá. À. Merda.

Não foi difícil de prever o punho de Sasuke na bochecha de Naruto, coisa que já devia ter feito há muito tempo, de modo que não surpreendeu o alvo ter se desfeito na fumaça de um bunshin e o jinchuuriki verdadeiro surgir do outro lado reclamando.

— Sabia que ia fazer isso! Seu violento desgraçado!

— Mas o que é que vocês dois estão fazendo? — Impaciente e surpresa, Sakura se aproximou. — Isso não é hora para lutar.

— Estamos só finalizando uma conversa entre homens, Sakura-chan, não se preocupe. O bastardo é todinho seu agora.

Sakura deixou um risinho nervoso escapar, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha por hábito, mas a trancinha já prendia grande parte dos fios naquele lado e não surtiu muito efeito. Mais uma despedida e o casal seguiu seu caminho sob graças.

Naruto, esperando uns momentos e sabendo que ambos estavam longe o suficiente para que Sasuke não se sentisse propenso a voltar e cometer um homicídio, rodeou a boca com as mãos e gritou:

— Já que você colocou uma coleira no teme, ensine-o alguns truques, Sakura-chan! Dê a patinha, bastardo! Dattebayo!

"Estúpido_"._

Sasuke sequer olhou para trás, quando retornasse, obviamente, se vingaria.

No entanto, quanto mais seguiam caminho, cada vez mais o rapaz esquecia o rancor e sentia-se incomodado, mas não de maneira ruim, sobre a abertura no vestido de Sakura e no quanto seus olhos alcançavam. Dos ombros ao fim da cintura. O laço de tecido azul na nuca parecia tão frágil...

Seriam quatro horas de estrada numa velocidade normal, não poderia exigir a corrida extenuante de um ninja com Sakura vestida _assim_, ele tampouco estava com vontade de se cansar por nada. Ambos sentiam o corpo pesado pela exaustão causada pelo casamento. Um ritmo tranquilo era ideal no momento, de todo modo.

— Sasuke-kun, eu deixei uma cópia da chave de casa com a minha mãe, ela disse que me adiantaria levando minhas coisas para lá. E os presentes de casamento.

— Parece cansativo.

A kunoichi assentiu.

— Sim, mas mamãe diz que: "se for para um genro tão bonito, eu não me importo". Oh, ela é sua fã.

A beleza é uma benção. Mas não fora o suficiente para convencer ao patriarca Haruno.

— Seu pai estava chorando.

E também o chamara de _maldito Uchiha _umas quatro vezes antes de cumprimentar Sasuke formalmente, o homem relutou até a penúltima semana para aceitar ao ex-nukenin, mas, enfim, o reconheceu, apertando a mão do novo membro da família: "_você é o único que a faz sorrir assim, eu reconheço. Então, obrigado, garoto, eu sentia falta dessa Sakura..__. Agora venha cá, preciso te contar minha nova piada do brócolis__"_.

— Meu pai sempre foi um chorão, sou a única filha dele. Talvez se um dia... bom, talvez um dia você saiba como é — ela se embaralhou e se arrependeu de ter aberto a boca, era cedo demais para sugerir filhos! Indiretamente ou não.

Esperou uma negativa de Sasuke. Ele, porém, só franziu as sobrancelhas. Sem perceber ao certo a hesitação na voz de Sakura ou o motivo para ela. Automaticamente, apenas respondeu-lhe:

— Não sou do tipo que chora.

Tranquilizada, a Uchiha riu baixinho concordando e segurou a mão do marido com a que tinha livre. Nas primeiras vezes que fez tal gesto, ela lembrava-se, Sasuke tentava se esquivar e se incomodava. Agora, o rapaz adotava uma postura séria, mas levemente encabulada. Os dedos de Sakura entrelaçaram-se nos seus com suavidade e precisão, conhecendo aquele espaço como se fosse uma morada. A mão dela era tão leve que o Uchiha quase não a sentia dentro da sua.

Mãos que curam e destroem.

Sasuke recordava–se, nestes momentos, de uma conversa em um tom estranho que ninjas mais velhos tiveram numa pousada nos tempos de sua viagem. Uma frase solta, em especial, martelava em sua mente quase toda vez que Sakura apanhava sua mão, tentando absorver o significado da sentença. Ah, pensamentos inquietantes. Como dar um fim neles?

"_Você sabe, __acho que estou apaixonado,__ iryou__-nins são __mesmo__ ótimas com as mãos __como dizem__"._

**#****Continua..****.**

* * *

><p>Que lhes parece? Ler foi uma perda de tempo? Continuo daqui "sete dias", (SAMARA, 2002).<p> 


	2. Segundo

No Japão, um beijo é um tabu (e um costume importado), nada de fazer em público. Eles consideram um contato tão íntimo que isso é dado como o item que antecede o sexo.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsu<strong>**m****etai**

(Frio ao Toque)

"_Nenhum clã prezou mais o amor que os Uchihas_" – (Senju Tobirama).

**#2**

Jamais imaginou que tal pensamento rondaria por sua mente alguma vez, por mais absurda que fosse a situação, mas, neste instante, Sasuke estava grato por ter se casado com uma mulher naturalmente tagarela e de espírito jovial. A habilidade de Sakura em conseguir dissertar inteligentemente sobre qualquer assunto era assustadora e ele restringia-se a falas calmas e curtas, como lhe melhor convinha e a satisfazia, seguindo a estrada.

Sasuke chegou a perguntar por duas vezes se ela estava cansada e se gostaria de parar, mas Sakura negou em ambas as ocasiões, embora agora se arrependesse de tê-lo feito. Passara a manhã sendo jogada como uma boneca de pano ao arrumarem-na dentro de um kimono branco cheio de camadas, ficou a tarde quase que inteira de pé ao lado de Sasuke – empatado com a esposa em sofrimento – e, após tudo isso, veio a caminhada.

Termas seriam mais do que bem recebidas.

O casal chegou a encontrar com alguns viajantes ou ninjas no caminho, contudo, houve apenas pequenas trocas de reverências silenciosas. A kunoichi até fazia algum comentário ou outro depois que estes partiam, parecendo descontraída e leve.

No entanto, não o bastante.

O Uchiha a percebia enrolar uma mecha de cabelo no dedo ou apertar levemente sua mão. Ela estava nervosa por algum motivo e Sasuke recusou-se a sondar o que era.

_Vagamente_, talvez fosse por sua causa, mas não queria confirmar. Sasuke sempre foi um homem calado, mas, a esta altura, parecia circunspecto demais até mesmo aos olhos de Sakura, ele sabia.

Quiçá ela quisesse saber o motivo, mas não tinha coragem de perguntar e ficava enrolando. Caso fosse, era melhor assim, ele não tinha uma resposta para dar. Ao menos, não uma satisfatória ou que englobasse suas aflições em todos os níveis.

Queria rir de si mesmo, para começar. Durante sua viagem tornou-se tão culto e neste instante parecia um garoto imaturo. Seus temores – se é que mereciam tal título – eram, no mínimo, patéticos e díspares. Todavia, corresponder às expectativas de um clã morto e valorar Sakura não apenas parecia bom, como também era o correto.

Essencialmente após _tudo_.

Não demorou a ser noite e ambos consideravam uma sorte ter uma lua cheia no céu, de algum modo rústico, a luz prateada contribuía com a visibilidade e os impedia de torcer o pé num buraco ou tropeçar por causa de uma pedra, uma vez que Sasuke trazia o sharingan e o rinnegan desativados.

Já haviam percorrido boa parte do trajeto, de maneira que – calculavam e, mais do que isso, rogavam – não faltava muito para chegarem ao ryokan.

Subiam uma colina quando uma brisa fria veio sacudindo as copas das árvores e tomou o ar com a melodia de folhas se debatendo. Sasuke sentiu-se agradecido, pois trajava calças e uma blusa de mangas longas enroladas até os cotovelos, então estava protegido da temperatura que decaía com o passar das horas, Sakura, contudo, estremeceu ao seu lado. Ele desviou o olhar até ela, erguendo a sobrancelha esquerda.

— Tudo bem?

— Um pouquinho de frio agora que começou a ventar — ela confessou, elevando o canto da boca.

Com tão pouca roupa...

"_...não é surpresa"._ Sasuke pensou em dizê-lo, mas preferiu não comentar e constranger a médica. Não havia nada de errado com o vestido, a boa verdade é que nunca vira Sakura em roupas que a deixassem tão delicada e atraente ao mesmo tempo, um valor dúbio.

Certamente, parecia um homem muito tolo por não puxá-la para perto. Estavam ombro a ombro – ela mais abaixo –, mas não era suficiente. Sakura fazia ao menos _ideia_?

Durante as quase quatro horas de andanças sozinhos, fora preciso um controle absurdo para não fazer nenhum gesto inesperado até a médica. Sakura era sua esposa e isto, naturalmente, lhe dava direitos únicos, mas entre tocá-la, encaixá-la em seu braço livre e lidar com uma reação atípica e surpresa, Sasuke preferia manter-se neutro e não fazer nada. _Ele não conseguiria lidar com isso._

Desde quando um abraço era tão difícil de começar?

_Patético, simplesmente patético._

Em tais circunstâncias – especialmente levando em consideração seu _status quo_ – isso não deveria fazer diferença. No entanto, parecia-lhe mais lógico esperar e dar a ela e a si mesmo o espaço necessário, habituando-se em entregar e tomar tudo um do outro; mas, ainda assim... a urgência por algo nela era sufocante e insuportável em diversos aspectos.

O conceito de _tão perto, tão longe_ ganhou novas proporções e Sasuke não tinha ideia de como administrar isso.

A kunoichi estremeceu novamente.

— É melhor vestir um casaco, Sakura — o shinobi sugeriu. Apesar de tudo, a ninja não deveria se descuidar e Sasuke a vigiaria quanto a isto, podendo curar-se ou não, ficar doente nem que fosse por um tempo curto era inaceitável. — Trouxe algum?

Sakura assentiu energicamente que havia trago e sorriu-lhe. _Como ela gostava de sorrir... _bem, ele não se importava nem um pouco, lhe parecia inclusive mais bonita.

— Não precisa, obrigada, Sasuke-kun.

— Se tiver uma hipotermia eu não me responsabilizo — ele avisou, num tom burlesco e baixo.

— Oh, eu não vou ter uma hipotermia, sabe que pode confiar no meu prognóstico, mas se eu tivesse aposto que você ia me carregar nas costas até o hotel e cuidar de mim a noite inteira — ela fez um gesto amplo com o braço que segurava a bolsa.

Sasuke sorriu de canto.

— Depende.

— Como "depende"? Isso não é coisa que se diga.

— Porque depende. Eu vou querer um bolo de tomate por isso.

— O que tem a ver bolo de tomate com hipotermia?

— É o meu suborno por passar a noite em claro.

— E o amor incondicional e devoto? — ela perguntou, fingindo surpresa e desolação.

— Meu sono é valioso — Sasuke rebateu.

— E eu não sou? — Sakura olhou para frente e ergueu ligeiramente o queixo, tentando não rir. — Parece que me casei com um mercenário.

— É o meu preço.

— Você está um pouco barato, Sasuke-kun.

— Tsc.

— Mas eu vejo pelo lado bom: pelo menos é um mercenário que sabe flertar.

Sasuke quase parou de andar.

— Eu não estou _flertando. — _O shinobi era a cara da indignação. Um calor envergonhado veio subindo pelo pescoço. Garota descarada.

Diante de sua negação, uma risada feminina breve preencheu a noite.

— Claro que estava!

— Hmph. — Sasuke resmungou e a pele de Sakura pareceu-lhe arrepiada mais uma vez, outra brisa fria havia atingido-os. — Coloque um casaco.

— Eu disse antes, não precisa.

— Hn… é bom você ter um motivo — disse-lhe, sério.

— E eu tenho: nós já chegamos — a Uchiha comunicou-lhe, apontando para um conjunto de pequenas luzes e sombras de construções há algumas dezenas de metros, ao terminarem de subir a colina. Sakura expressou uma risada inocente. — Não percebeu? Para onde você estava olhando, Sasuke-kun?

Para ela.

Mas ele deu de ombros primeiro, visualizando a pequena aglomeração. O ryokan onde se hospedariam ficava dentro de uma pequena vila, cuja atração turística variava entre os mercadinhos numa feira de tempo integral, restaurantes e as termas. Ali havia, pelo menos, mais oito hotéis do tipo e eventos diversificados, a depender da data e horário.

Sasuke, então, demorou um instante para respondê-la, evasivo e mentiroso:

— Lugar nenhum.

**#**

— Sejam bem-vindos — uma mulher de kimono tradicional os cumprimentou com uma voz calma e servil, curvando-se respeitosamente na entrada do Ryokan Heisui¹. Sakura entregou-lhe os bilhetes que comprovavam a reserva já paga e esperou junto a Sasuke a confirmação. — Uchiha Sasuke e Uchiha Sakura, correto. Por favor, sigam-me, vou lhes mostrar o seu aposento e as nossas instalações.

Antes, porém, trocaram os sapatos sujos de poeira e calçaram, cada um, uma pantufa que lhes foi fornecida. A mulher entrou num corredor, dando passinhos curtos, mas rápidos, pelo menos o máximo que o kimono lhe permitia.

Antes de segui-la, Sakura virou-se para Sasuke e sussurrou cobrindo a boca com uma mão, parecia reluzente e orgulhosa:

— _Ela me chamou de Uchiha Sakura, eu realmente posso me acostumar com isso._

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente com um sorriso de canto pequeno: _inacreditável._

— Nada mais justo. Agora anda.

Sem medir efeitos, Sasuke impulsionou Sakura espalmando a mão em suas costas na região lombar. A kunoichi quase deu um primeiro passo incerto pela surpresa, mas seguiu a recepcionista sem problemas. A mão dele estava fria e talvez fosse por isso que a Uchiha não conseguia esquecer nem por um minuto que ela estava ali, causando-lhe um fisgar na nuca e avermelhando suas bochechas.

— Aqui fica a entrada para nossas termas — a recepcionista apontou para uma parte a céu aberto no ryokan, havia três muros de bambu envernizado e três portas. No limite da composição artesanal, via-se o suave vapor subindo em contraste com a luz laranjada das lanternas de papel.

Era admirável.

Tudo no Heisui transpirava elegância e calma: em pontos estratégicos, havia incenso suave queimando; bonsais sobre mesas num jardim central no interior do hotel, também sob o céu aberto e cercado por árvores; um pequeno lago artificial com carpas douradas era visto e todos os funcionários vestiam-se tradicionalmente.

A Sasuke lembrava de modo indistinto a sua antiga casa no clã Uchiha, sobretudo as varandas internas que circundavam o jardim.

Além disso, não fosse o batuque harmônico das fontes shishi-odoshi o silêncio seria praticamente absoluto – excetuando-se pela voz da funcionária que ainda apresentava o local.

— A área masculina encontra-se à direita e a feminina à esquerda. A mista na porta do meio. Apesar de estamos na baixa temporada, por favor, mantenham as toalhas que lhes serão dadas junto ao corpo, caso frequentem a parte mista do onsen. O local para tirarem as impurezas fica logo ali — apontou para a duas divisões fechadas do outro lado, segurando delicadamente a manga longa de seu kimono.

Mais tarde, a mulher lhes entregou a chave do quarto — que ficava um andar acima — e encarregou-se de levá-los até a porta e desejar uma boa estadia após uma reverência profunda.

No chaveiro havia o desenho de um narciso e um semelhante estava entalhado numa tábua de madeira na porta de correr. Sakura olhou com nostalgia. Sasuke lembrou-se da flor.

O narciso sempre significou _eu respeito você._

Sakura depositara tal flor em seu quarto de hospital todos os dias durante o intervalo da segunda fase do exame chuunin. Sasuke demorou a perceber o que ela realmente queria dizer com aquilo, a essa altura, ela temia tanto que ele partisse com Orochimaru que seu coração doía ao pensar no assunto.

_"O narciso é uma flor que mesmo durante o inverno mantém sua beleza, nunca perdendo para o frio... uma flor forte que espera pela esperança da primavera",_ Sakura havia dito a Ino numa ocasião.Não importa o que Sasuke houvesse feito ou viria a fazer, ela sempre conservaria o que sentia por ele como algo inquebrantável.

A Uchiha destrancou a porta e entrou seguida do marido, que não teve escolha a não ser tirar a mão da pele macia com um deslizar discreto e quase mal intencionado. Sakura certamente notaria, mas, se o fez, não disse nada. O frio no estômago dela não seria algo que Sasuke pudesse perceber, de todo modo.

O apartamento possuía, num todo, três cômodos: uma sala aconchegante com uma mesa central cercada por almofadas e que incluía uma varanda; um banheiro grande cheio de toalhas e itens para banho, cujo Sakura teve que arrastar Sasuke para ver e, por fim, um quarto de chão de tatame com um futon no centro, sobre o qual estavam os yukatas dobrados fornecidos pelo hotel; mais alguns móveis e televisão.

Juntos e bocejando, organizaram as malas e, ao fim, sentaram-se sobre as almofadas na sala.

— Lembre-me de agradecer à Ino, esse lugar é maravilhoso.

— … sim — o pensamento do Uchiha estava distante, mais propriamente num cochilo que poderia desfrutar. Fechou a mão que tocara em Sakura em punho, formigava. Oh, ele precisava dormir.

Ficaram em silêncio, comeram um lanche rápido. Sakura esgotara todos seus assuntos na viagem e agora ela sentia-se estúpida por isso. Nenhum som exterior entrava na sala. Nem o ventilador no teto fazia algum ruído. Ela suspirou.

— Está cansado, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke deitou a cabeça sobre o tampo da mesa e envolveu-a com os braços antes de respondê-la.

— _Muito_ — quase gemeu, a voz abafada. — Você?

— _Muito_ — ela o imitou, repousando-se também sobre o móvel. — Ne, vamos às termas? Pode ajudar a repor as energias.

— Agora? Sakura, já passam das dez da noite.

— Vai ser bom para os músculos tensos e de toda forma precisamos de um banho.

— Pode ir, eu fico com o chuveiro — apontou para o banheiro.

— Ei. Eu não quero ir sozinha.

Provocado, Sasuke apoiou o queixo no local onde sua bochecha estivera, olhando preguiçosamente para Sakura, que ergueu o pescoço e fez uma expressão triste, meio engraçada.

— Tão irritante.

Ela sorriu.

— Tão idiota.

— Hmph.

Sem dizer nada, Sasuke levantou-se e foi ao banheiro, pegou lá a cestinha com itens de higiene preparada pelo ryokan e duas toalhas, uma menor e outra maior. No quarto, apanhou o yukata preto com obi cinza, cuja única decoração era um colarinho azul-claro.

Chegou à sala e Sakura ainda estava lá com a cara abobalhada.

— É melhor se apressar antes que eu mude de ideia.

— Uau... Funciona até mesmo com você — Sakura sussurrou, surpresa, seguindo os passos anteriores do Uchiha. Particularmente, ele não entendeu, o que funcionou?

"_Não tenha medo de provocá-lo, testuda, faça o Sasuke experimentar o quão chantagista uma kunoichi pode ser!"._

**#**

Pacientemente, Sasuke esperava por Sakura no pequeno saguão frente aos muros de bambu. Já havia utilizado o banheiro coletivo no setor masculino e lavado o corpo como a etiqueta manda. Agora, cruzava os braços, tendo certeza de que o nó da toalha branca enrolada na cintura estava bem preso. O yukata que vestiria depois estava guardado num armário próprio.

Nesse meio tempo, um homem – outro hóspede – passou por ele, acenando sutilmente, mas já estava de saída. Depois disto, não houve mais nenhuma movimentação aparente e só lhe restou aguardar.

No cômodo feminino, Sakura apertou a toalha contra o corpo e ensaiou modos de não parecer uma verdadeira tonta como Ino lhe advertira ou conseguir a brilhante façanha de tropeçar bem na frente do Uchiha. Em que ela estava pensando quando propôs isso?

Exceto pelas toalhas, estariam exatamente nus.

Olhou para si mesma num espelho e tentou controlar o pânico e um constrangimento que crescia como o apetite de Naruto com rámen: metade de suas pernas estava de fora, o tecido alinhava-se à curva de sua cintura e quadril, dando-lhe formas exatas e, por fim, o decote que ela tentava esconder delineava o volume de seus seios. "_Ele vai ver tudo!"_

Para princípio de conversa, isso nem deveria ser um problema. Não_ deveria._

Felizmente, _era um banho misto_, Sakura tranquilizou-se. Naturalmente, haveria outras pessoas na terma e ela não se preocuparia em ficar nervosa demais. Girou a maçaneta, puxando o ar, e dirigiu-se ao saguão. A certa distância, parecia que Sasuke a estava esperando a um bom conjunto de minutos.

— Sasuke-kun.

O shinobi seguiu a voz baixinha e encontrou Sakura parada por perto, enquanto ela evitava seu olhar e ficou vermelha. Mesmo Sasuke identificou o motivo, ele mirou-a de cima a baixo, como lhe era natural, e desviou por precaução. O que valeu por um milagroso _um_ segundo, pois no outro ficou fitando-a de soslaio até se aproximar.

— Ah...Vamos?

— Aa.

Como Sakura deveria ter suposto, para um horário tão tarde a terma – ao menos, a mista – estava completamente vazia. Ela xingou em pensamento, não que ela esperasse que Sasuke fizesse algo indecente bem ali, era mais um caso de não confiar em si mesma ou controlar que alguma estupidez saísse de sua boca.

O Uchiha ajudou Sakura a descer o relevo e sentaram-se num canto do espaço de seis metros quadrados aproximados, apoiando as costas numa das várias rochas que circundavam a piscina. A água não era profunda. De pé, não passava dos joelhos.

Ao menos, puderam esquecer as inquietações por alguns instantes, o efeito relaxante da água quente foi quase que imediato e Sasuke não poderia estar mais agradecido pela insistência da kunoichi. Fechou os olhos e sentiu Sakura acomodar a cabeça em seu ombro.

— E pensar que você não queria vir... — ela murmurou com uma voz sonolenta e relaxada, um tempo depois. Sem resposta. — Aliás, Sasuke-kun, eu adorei me casar com você, mas estou feliz que só preciso fazer isso uma vez na vida.

Sasuke assentiu, resmungando, abriu os olhos e espiou a mulher ao seu lado. Ele concordava com ela. A rotina foi, de fato, extenuante, não conseguia imaginar como civis com pouca estamina conseguiam aguentar sem desmaiarem ou morrerem de tédio em algum momento. Ou, quem sabe, fosse justamente esse o problema: um casamento é monótono demais para um ninja em certos aspectos e exaurientes em outros.

— Mou, você está tão exausto que nem consegue falar? — Sasuke afirmou com a cabeça mais uma vez. A kunoichi pensou no assunto e teve uma ideia, mas... não seria muito atrevimento? — Hm... Fique de costas para mim, Sasuke-kun, vamos dar um jeito nisso.

Finalmente, voz:

— Por quê?

— Anda.

Ressabiado, ele cedeu, vendo Sakura posicionar-se logo atrás. _Um ninja deve sempre ser vigilante com sua retaguarda: _um dos primeiros ensinamentos da academia que ficaram absolutamente esquecidos quando a kunoichi deslizou ambas as mãos por suas costas e apertou suavemente o músculo de seus ombros, usando o polegar no pescoço e massageando circularmente a nuca com eles depois.

— O que voc—?

— Não é o fim do mundo, é só uma... massagem.

O moreno aquiesceu em completo silêncio. Sakura fez um novo movimento, aliviando dores e tornando seus ombros mais leves, em certo ponto, viu o reflexo do chakra verde. Seja lá quem fosse aquele ninja, ele estava correto, médicas-nin são ótimas com as mãos. Mesmo. Então, possivelmente, o Uchiha era o mais sortudo dos homens por experimentar justamente as da melhor médica do mundo.

Sasuke estava acostumando-se com o contato reverente e gentil quando foi surpreendido por um outro tipo de toque, como se gelo estivesse atravessando sua coluna: mentalmente grata por ele estar de costas, Sakura avançou e lhe beijou demoradamente o lugar onde, outrora, estivera a marca da maldição. O time sete passara por tanto problemas por causa _daquilo_, era uma sorte que o único legado da marca estar em suas memórias.

Mais uma vez: silêncio, embora o rapaz soubesse que devia ter dito algo, mas apenas abaixou a cabeça, sentindo a boca de Sakura se afastar tão sutil como quando viera; em seu próprio mundo Sasuke ficou inquieto. Que se supõe que ele deveria fazer? O tempo passava e nem mesmo a água quente agora servia como um relaxante. Sua esposa não era, também, o melhor remédio neste momento. Quem sabe ela fosse a própria doença de sua impaciência, que ele hospedava com cautela.

Queria mais do que lhe era oferecido, mas e se fosse tomado como um mal? Desejá-la não deveria ser um crime e de fato não era. Quem sabe ela não ligasse se ele... esqueça.

Sakura havia escolhido ser _sua, _isso deveria bastar como... como o quê? A base que ele precisava para dar um primeiro passado completamente inseguro? Era para rir.

Assim como quem é cutucado por um pensamento, a médica desistiu da massagem.

— Se eu fizer muito você pode dormir sentado — ela riu.

O Uchiha virou-se, posicionando-se ao seu lado e agradeceu. Sakura sorriu encabulada e olhou ao redor, disfarçando a timidez imbecil. A kunoichi passou a mão pela nuca, fazendo a água se mover, o pescoço branco dela virou um protagonista que o Uchiha não ignorou, embora devesse – mas de tal norma não fez a mínima questão.

Talvez se ele houvesse desviado o olhar não teria a mente invadida por uma ideia curiosa; talvez não houvesse percebido a própria respiração ficar pesada e talvez seu coração não bombeasse como o de um louco prestes a morrer. Se ao menos soubesse o que era _isso_... não totalmente desagradável, não totalmente bom. _Livre-se e se agarre nisso._

— Sakura... — chamou, sem realmente querer, a _única_.

O som saiu enrouquecido de sua garganta seca e ele não se vigiou quando se inclinou até ela, perdendo-se. Enquanto Sakura não o olhou, a boca fria de Sasuke encontrou um lugar desajeitado em seu pescoço, no princípio; a médica engoliu uma exclamação. Ele esperou um protesto, mas este não veio.

Encorajado e perdido, os lábios de Sasuke abriram-se e fecharam-se sobre sua pele como se fosse um beijo. Como quem experimenta uma nova bebida, o Uchiha sondou-a devagar e reverente; arranhou o local em queda com os dentes, movendo a língua timidamente pelo ombro nu e retornando para cima, adiantando-se para perto da mandíbula, sabendo que talvez estivesse indo por um caminho que não devia. Mas queria _tanto_.

— ..._Mmn_ — Sakura fechou a boca com força, aprisionando ruídos. Sasuke estava lhe... oh céus, ela não conseguiu raciocinar com coerência. Em algumas vezes fazia cócegas e ela queria rir; e em outras sentia-se acalorada e desejava, mais que tudo, se aferrar ao marido.

A mão dele, oculta sob a água, deu a volta na barriga da mulher e agarrou-a nas costelas, puxando de lado o corpo de encontro ao seu, enterrando os dedos na toalha que protegia a pele acetinada. Todo movimento ficou lento, como se o relaxamento causado pelo líquido quente motivasse tal efeito. Sasuke planou a boca sobre o pescoço de Sakura, respirando sobre a tez da garota, passando-os de leve na pequena extensão.

— _M__m__, __ah_... — Sakura suspirou e teve a impressão que Sasuke sorria contra seu pescoço que, ela mesma não esperava, era agradavelmente vulnerável ao toque. Um pensamento inoportuno tintilou, ao fundo e baixo: Eles não deviam fazer essas coisas nesse tipo de lugar! Se algum funcionário do hotel os visse... oh, poderiam ser expulsos. — Sa-Sasuke-kun.

Ao contrário do que esperava, o contato imediatamente cessou e sentiu-se inesperadamente desapontada. O chamado dela talvez fosse um alerta de que ele tinha feito algo errado. Sasuke olhou para sua esposa, bochechas vermelhas e olhos levemente arregalados.

Ela não parecia com raiva.

E pareceu menos ainda quando elevou uma mão até sua nuca e agarrou um punhado de cabelos negros. Céus, Sakura não podia se importar menos com as regras do ryokan quando Sasuke lhe encarava com um olhar de desculpas camuflado com orgulho.

— Que foi? — ele chiou, olhando para as rochas ígneas logo atrás.

Livremente, Sakura não respondeu-lhe. Puxou o rosto do shinobi para perto, envolvendo orelha e cabelo com a outra mão. Sasuke separou os lábios, sentindo Sakura se mexer e passar os dedos sobre seus olhos, obrigando-o a fechá-los e retornando as mãos aos locais anteriores.

— Eu quero um beijo seu — ela pediu, a voz quase sumindo. _Um de verdade._

Sasuke reabriu os olhos e baixou-os, surpreso, fitando a boca da médica. A mão na região das costelas dela deu um leve aperto, ele ainda a olhava quando cumpriu seu desejo.

Hesitante, beijou o canto dos lábios livres de batom primeiro, assim como costumava fazer antes. Roçou para o lado, tocando a tudo e tornando o mundo escuro – o dele, o dela. Nunca tomara a boca de Sakura de maneira libertina, a despeito de algumas vezes ter querido, mas quão relevante isso é?

O rapaz enterrou a mão no cabelo rosado, afastando o rosto e retornando, provando primeiro lábio superior com a ponta da língua, a pele da kunoichi arrepiou-se e ela aguardou ansiosa. Um beijo paciente e titubeante veio a seguir, Sasuke induziu-a a separar os lábios e encaixou os seus no dela, movendo-os devagar. Sakura se afobou e tentou apressá-lo, pressionando sua nuca, obviamente, não puderam evitar quando os dentes resvalaram-se.

Silencioso, Sasuke se afastou.

— Ei...

— Desculpe. Eu... estou um pouco nervosa.

E , com certeza, estava longe de ser a única. Sasuke ignorou-a e recomeçou. Primeiro, com a boca fechada, entreabrindo-a aos poucos até fechá-la sobre a de Sakura. Apertou-a e a kunoichi devolveu o gesto, inclinando a cabeça no exato momento em que a língua do moreno finalmente tomou parte e posse, sobressaltando-a. Teve os cabelos pretos puxados. _Droga_. Ele simplesmente não conseguiria manter um ritmo passional.

Sasuke se virou e os narizes se tocaram, puxou-a para perto e na cintura, sentindo a língua macia da kunoichi corresponder e vagar na sua, causando um frio estranho na coluna de Sakura e um calor desconhecido em si mesmo, até a toalha ameaçava lhe incomodar e o moreno estava prestes a se constranger por isso. Lentamente, separaram-se com beijos mais curtos e rápidos, a respiração um pouco densa procurando fôlego.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada de imediato, os corpos continuavam próximos e quentes, sonolentos pelos efeitos calmantes das águas termais. Sakura mordeu o lábio. _Isso_ era um beijo, então. Esteve prestes a roubar outro do Uchiha quando o viu franzir as sobrancelhas. Não demorou e entendeu o motivo.

— Há gente vindo — Sasuke resmungou, separando-se da esposa e sentindo-se desconfortável quando retornou para a posição inicial. Uma sensação levemente boa em algum lugar abaixo de sua cintura.

Xingou mentalmente. Não podia ser sério... Agora? Desconfiado, Sasuke guiou uma mão por baixo da água até sua toalha. Suas bochechas se esquentaram quando uma suspeita onipresente confirmou-se. "_Oh, merda". _Nada mais constrangedor que isso poderia acontecer.

— Não é melhor irmos, Sasuke-kun? — Sakura cochichou.

— Droga. Não.

Sem entender, ela olhou-o, confusa. As pessoas haviam se aproximado e já se podia ouvir vozes. Depois, um homem e uma mulher idosa começavam a entrar na água e exprimir seus agrados depois de um dia viajando de vila em vila. Sasuke ignorou-os.

— O que foi? — Sakura voltou a sussurrar, preocupada. — Está tonto? É só não fazer movimentos bruscos.

— Sakura, não — ele protestou. Pensando em coisas absurdas. — Nem se atreva a sair daqui.

— Por quê?

— Não importa.

Sakura sorriu.

— Sasuke-kun, tudo bem? Você nem queria vir e agora não quer ir embora... seu estranho. Não é bom ficar na água por muito tempo.

Ela era a personificação da inocência. O Uchiha apertou os olhos, impaciente. Por que Sakura simplesmente não enfiava na cabeça que de modo algum, nem sob pena de morte, ele poderia se levantar dali exatamente _agora_? Além de tudo, explicar sua situação, por si só, era ridículo até mesmo para ele.

_Veja bem, Sakura, por sua culpa estou tendo uma semiereção e não há bolo de tomate no mundo que sirva como suborno para isso._

— Tsc. Um dia você entenderá, talvez, mas por enquanto só continue aí_._

**#Continua...**

_¹ Ryokan Heisui: Hotel Águas Calmas._

* * *

><p>Quando vem o hentai? É surpresa. Não gosto de narrar beijos, mas tentei fazer esse o mais gráfico possível. Como ficou? Se você quiser saber, a minha intenção é deixar o Sasuke escalando paredes por causa da Sakura antes do sexo. E outra coisa: ele deve estar com dor naquele lugar até agora.<p>

Pesquisa: quem é melhor – Idate Morino (ep. 102, filler) ou o moço da carta dos capítulos 539/540 (mangá)? É importante, questão de capítulo ou morte! Comentem! Sete dias!

**#**

**Comentários **(todos me surpreenderam muito, leitores com e sem conta, eu não esperava tamanha repercussão, obrigada universal!):

**Tiuni**: Se Maomé não vem a montanha, a montanha vai a Maomé. Eu geralmente escrevo justo aquilo que não encontro para satisfazer mesmo as minhas fantasias com esse casal, vamos nos dar bem. Sasuke ainda vai abrir muitas brechas para Sakura. A maior, pelo menos, já está escancarada para ela, kkk. hhueheuheu, Ino e Naruto são os melhores conselheiros que poderiam existir! Louca para escrever as núpcias. *q* Obrigada!

**Vivi**: DESESPERADAAA! Deve saber a fanfic de cor mesmo, vou te usar para consultas no futuro. Você leu todas? Puxa, puxa, puxa! ~agora solta~ Esperar sete dias é dureza mesmo, mas eu eu colocasse menos que isso eu não conseguiria cumprir o prazo, hueheuheu. Obrigada por esses elogios lindos em caixa alta!

**Uchiha Ayu**: Muito obrigada pelo elogio! E vamos que vamos (autora arcaica *-*).

**Mel Itaik**: Se você ganhou tempo então eu fico feliz! Seria triste alguém lendo meu texto e se perguntar porque gastou energia com ele, heuheuehe. Muito obrigada pela força! *q*

**Janab**: O coração aguentou? Espero que sim, hueheuheu. Eu também amo o ponto de vista japonês e quis muito abordá-lo aqui. Os costumes são lindos e é sempre bom lembrarmos do país que foi o berço desse mangá maravilhoso. Muito obrigada! =D

**Guest**: Sim, o que dizer, huehuehue? Cuidado que o consumo exagerado pode causar dependência na autora (e nada me agradaria mais, revelo meu segredo). Obrigada por esses elogios, ele contribuem sempre quando vou escrever! *q*


	3. Terceiro

Pela experiência sexual do Sasuke ser _nula_, é muito difícil para ele controlar uma semiereção ou uma ereção, compreendam este jovem e coloquem na cabeça de vocês que para um rapaz isso é _muito_ constrangedor dependendo do local. Idate Morino venceu a pesquisa! Obrigada a todos que responderam!

* * *

><p><strong>Tsumetai<strong>

(Frio ao Toque)

_"Nós estávamos sozinhos e famintos por amor"_ – (Uchiha Sasuke).

**#3**

Águas termais tinham, justamente, a propriedade de retirar o cansaço do corpo, no entanto, o excesso de tempo desfrutando das qualidades terapêuticas do onsen trazia consigo _efeitos negativos_.

O organismo, acostumado com a inércia, acabaria se rebelando e desobedecendo aos comandos com rapidez quando uma pessoa despreparada emergisse da água. Os resultados seriam, em teoria, uma leve tontura e relaxamento – _excessivo_ relaxamento, ao ponto que dormir pareceria a ideia mais maravilhosa já concebida.

Mesmo assim, apesar de todos estes absurdos e o que motivou a Sasuke a sofrê-los — obrigando a Sakura a fazer o mesmo, também, afinal, seria absolutamente estranho e requereria explicações se ele ficasse e ela partisse—, o Uchiha não imaginou que quando dividisse um futon com ela pela primeira vez eles iriam, definitivamente, apenas _dormirem_ juntos, com toda a inocência que tal palavra abrange.

Não é como se ele pensasse na situação com a frequência de um pervertido, na verdade, levara o caso em pauta poucas vezes; mas, especialmente na última semana, admitia que chegara a idealizar essa situação com Sakura algumas vezes e o que sua imaginação criava não tinha nada a ver com sua esposa dormitar friamente no lado oposto do futon. Teriam tempo para esse tipo de intimidade ainda, isto era certo, mas saber tal evidência não mirrava o sabor amargo em sua boca.

Com efeito, sequer poderia culpar Sakura por isso. Era inegável que a responsabilidade era toda _dele_. Ficaram muito mais do que é saudável no onsen e Sasuke apenas permitiu-os sair de lá quando se sentia livre de qualquer inquietação vergonhosa – antes visível para qualquer um que encarasse sua toalha branca.

Os sintomas esperados vieram, assomados ao estresse já acumulado nas horas anteriores, cujo o casal se iludiu pensando que havia ido embora.

Não foi difícil de supor, em tal caso, o resultado que viria a seguir.

Dezenas de minutos depois, ao sair da água, a dupla dirigiu-se ao vestuário e vestiu suas respectivas yukatas do melhor modo possível, o que demorou um tempo considerável entremeado de bocejos audíveis e olhos sendo esfregados, foi com dificuldade que eles amarraram os nós dos obis e mal notaram que estes ficaram ligeiramente frouxos, apesar do esforço.

Na ida para o quarto, assegurando-se de não tropeçar com os tradicionais chinelos de madeira, Sakura apoiou-se por pura preguiça em Sasuke para subir as escadas, também permitindo que ele abrisse a porta; ela ainda brincou antes, tentando aliviar a tensão que percebeu rodeá-lo perguntando se, por um acaso, o shinobi não gostaria de levá-la no colo como em filmes e poupá-la do esforço.

— Não — ele respondeu-lhe, encurtando o máximo que podia suas sentenças e destrancando a fechadura.

De imediato, Sakura estranhou a grosseria, mas a princípio não o censurou ou o pressionou por respostas, o Uchiha parecia inclusive progressivamente mal humorado e quieto. Era de se supor que ele devia estar exausto e, em contrapartida, tranquilo; mas o quadro geral mostrava o extremo oposto do que seria _serenidade_.

Ela não poderia prever – por mais que o conhecesse – que seu marido estava desgostoso com si mesmo.

Em primeiro lugar, sua mente estava frequentemente em Sakura, mas em nenhum momento seu corpo havia reagido tão notavelmente na _frente_ dela – bom, ele também nunca havia encostado nela como fizera, se isso contava como algo. Evidentemente, ele devia estar agradecido pela médica não perceber nada, mas a sensação de gratidão por alguma razão não veio.

Enquanto Sakura se deitava no futon, Sasuke apagou todas as luzes, tornando o apartamento escuro, a tênue luz de fora que conseguia penetrar o local iluminava muito pouco da sala e absolutamente nada do quarto. Em silêncio, ele encontrou a singular cama, se aconchegou ali e cobriu-se.

Seu corpo imediatamente apaziguou-se, o Uchiha fechou os olhos, abstraindo-se da tensão que sentia. _Da situação patética. _Nem ele nem ela estavam em condições de fazer qualquer coisa mais e ambos silenciosamente concordavam com isso. O shinobi, de preferência, então, gostaria de apenas pular para o próximo dia.

— Boa noite, Sasuke-kun — Sakura sussurrou ao seu lado, a voz da mulher parecia a de alguém prestes a se render à vontade da noite. Ele não respondeu. Resistindo ao sono, ela tentou o diálogo mais uma vez: — Você está chateado com algo?

— Não... — oh, estava. Muito. Não com ela, é certo.

As coisas não eram para ser assim e, portanto, sentir-se tenso por deixar algo em _branco _(por este fato ser de sua responsabilidade) era-lhe normal.

Seus princípios estavam ofendidos, seu orgulho zangado e sua integridade maculada. Não estava em seus planos _prejudicar_ Sakura – pois, em sua mente, foi o que acabou fazendo – por desejá-la a ponto de ter um tipo de ereção no local e hora mais inapropriados possíveis dentro do ryokan. Em honestas palavras, não que fosse confessá-las, Sasuke estava mais _envergonhado_ do que qualquer outra coisa.

— Sasuke-kun, seja sincero — Sakura chamou-o severamente. O shinobi ouviu um farfalhar suave de panos e depois um toque na manga de seu yukata. Ela parecia mais próxima. — Diga-me o que há.

— Não é nada, durma.

Sakura não desistiu. Acaso ele estava assim por sua causa? Talvez ela não houvesse considerado os sentimentos de Sasuke com delicadeza.

— É nossa primeira noite de núpcias, estou perfeitamente consciente disso. — Uma pausa. — Eu compreendo que você esteja com raiva, sabe… por nós ainda nã—

Sasuke girou no futon, voltando o rosto para a onde a voz de Sakura soava.

— Não me entenda mal, isso não tem sentido.

No escuro, ela arregalou os olhos sonolentos um pouquinho. Seja lá o que fosse, ele continuava sendo suspeito e ela arrancaria a verdade, porque não entendia o comportamento carrancudo, em especial após ser beijada além de suas expectativas. Inevitavelmente, a todo momento a lembrança vinha nítida à sua mente: A mão em seu corpo, os beijos e arranhar suave no pescoço, a textura da língua dele tocando a sua.

Sentia-se feliz e desejada, mas com o Uchiha agindo assim a kunoichi punha-se preocupada. Havia decidido não extorquir respostas de Sasuke. No passado, isso lhe pareceria _certo_. Agora, no entanto, ela tinha _direito_ de saber o que se passava na mente de seu marido.

Cinicamente, então, Sakura sorriu com zombaria. Tentaria outra tática – _a de Naruto_. O Uchiha era facilmente provocado e sincero quando caçoavam dele. Era-lhe _insuportável_.

— Então é pior do que pensei, talvez o contrário…! Você apenas não quer fazer amor comigo — a kunoichi murmurou, agradecendo por estar escuro. À luz fraquejaria.

Um silêncio breve e estranho veio, a Uchiha quase chamou por ele, mas mordeu a bochecha por dentro, havia sido direta demais? Uma hesitação do rapaz teve sua participação e logo depois surgiu um resmungo. Há coisas que ele gostaria de manter para si mesmo.

— …que tolice. Isso tem _menos_ sentido ainda.

As bochechas de Sakura ficaram acesas, ela mordeu um pedaço do lençol. Nunca conversaram sobre sexo ou algo envolvido – abertamente ou não. E Sasuke menos ainda insinuou qualquer coisa _perto_ disso, embora de algum modo – talvez na forma como ele a encarava em alguns momentos e, também, naquela _certa intensidade_ que mencionara – ela soubesse que ele não era frio e indiferente.

Reunindo todo o atrevimento que cultivou ao longo dos anos, Sakura persistiu em cutucar o tigre.

— Sendo assim, com o que você está chateado?

— Com nada em particular. Você está cansada, eu também, se te faz ficar calada eu assumo que a culpa é minha.

Sakura ouviu em silêncio e bocejou. _Oh, era mais algo interpessoal._

— Não tem problema se só dormirmos, sendo assim?

Sasuke sorriu laconicamente.

— Não.

Não realmente. E, com sorte, não _muito_.

Pressentiu a Uchiha se aproximar com o rosto e pairá-lo sobre o seu.

— Obrigada.

Ela errou por _quilômetros_ a sua boca, vindo depositar um beijo acima do supercílio esquerdo do rapaz. Depois disto, a médica se aninhou a Sasuke e ficou quieta. Ele, que não reagiu perante a aproximação dela, ficou sem saber o que fazer com os braços. Um apoiou a própria cabeça sob o travesseiro. O seguinte conformou-se em seguir caminho e circundar o que ele veio descobrir ser a cintura de Sakura.

Sasuke fechou os olhos. A respiração quentinha da kunoichi vinha em pequenas ondas atingindo a abertura no peito de seu yukata. Neste instante a nostalgia lembrou ao shinobi que era no mínimo estranho dormir com outra pessoa, desde que era pequeno só dormira ao lado de Itachi e, desde então, nunca mais compartilhou uma cama com ninguém.

Os minutos seguiram-se, possivelmente Sakura já havia adormecido, confiante de que ele nunca lhe faria mal, desarmando-se de todos seus sentidos ninja.

_Pura em sua fé gratuita._

Achegou-se mais na esposa sem notar, o perfume feminino foi tornando-se vago em sua consciência. Em algum momento perdido de sua memória, também adormeceu. Sonhou que tocava o corpo dela, ela brincava com seu nome – _Sasuke_, não Sasuke-kun –, puxava seu cabelo, despia-se e dizia que o desejava; ele a queria _tanto ou mais_.

No entanto, seu sono estava fadado a não durar muito mais que um par de horas. Tendo-o leve, percebeu Sakura se mexer em seus braços no meio da noite e se virar, o escuro ainda imperava e o sol ainda demoraria algumas poucas voltas de ponteiro no relógio para vir à tona, mas ele tinha certeza que ela estava de costas para si. _Dormitando friamente no lado oposto._

Em seu canto, o shinobi tentou recuperar os fragmentos de um sonho que pensou ter tido, algumas imagens vieram, alguns sons. _Sasuke. Sasuke. _Ele não havia feito mais que tocá-la com a mão e beijar seu corpo. Quão perto da realidade isso seria? Especialista em ilusões, sim, mas agora ele não tinha o poder da distinção. O rapaz balançou a cabeça. Não estava nem um pouco tentado a fazer com que o evento da terma se repita.

Sasuke fechou os olhos, portanto, deitando-se de barriga para cima. Regularizou sua respiração e meditou. Pensou em calmaria, _cabelo rosa_, vento, "_Sasuke", _árvores, _costas nuas_, grãos de cevada, _um ombro exposto_.

— _Arh — _gemeu inconformado. Podia sentir seu sangue concentrar-se para baixo em leves pulsações.

Levou a mão ao rosto. Minutos depois, Sasuke desistiu do plano inicial. Sua força de vontade não era infinita e sua tentativa de dormir de novo provou-se ser estupidamente inútil. Esticou uma mão e encontrou Sakura ali, não estava muitos centímetros longe. Uma ideia lhe veio à mente quando sentiu os cabelos dela nos dedos, mas a rechaçou. A centelha voltou, todavia, mais forte.

Foi com a relutância de um ninja que Sasuke se aproximou da esposa adormecida e cedeu àquele disparate. Sua mente gritava claramente _não_. Céus, isso não fazia dele um tipo de _aproveitador_? Tentou não pensar e não ouvir, a tentativa valeu como desculpa para o impulso que tomou no ato seguinte: rolou na cama e enlaçou a cintura da médica como antes, embora agora um pouco titubeante, encaixando o próprio quadril ao dela.

O tecido do yukata, feito de material fino, quase parecia inexistir. Uma pulsação mais forte veio e o ex-nukenin arfou. Pressionou de leve e o suficiente aquela parte dolorosa de seu corpo na carne macia de sua esposa, resistindo ao desejo de deslizar a mão cravada na cintura e levá-la até lá, puxando-a para ele – no entanto, não se pode abusar da percepção de uma kunoichi, principalmente levando em conta as suas intenções.

Aquele pingo de calor era _preciso_, justificava, moldando-se a ela com os mínimos movimentos, quase nenhum perceptível. Quem sabe só conseguisse pregar o olho até de manhã só por causa do alívio desmedido que começava a sentir agora. Sakura resmungou em sonhos, mas não chegou a acordar.

Ele deveria simplesmente imitá-la e adormecer.

Pessoalmente, não dormir e ficar fantasiando com a kunoichi não seria um bom caminho – e não é que sua atual atitude fosse _boa_. Mentalmente ele xingou, o que _demônios_ ele poderia fazer? Companhia e afeto não eram as únicas coisas suficientes, embora, no passado, o Uchiha se desse por satisfeito com elas, preservando-as em um jeito tétrico de cuidar do que ele apetecia.

Passou o nariz pela nuca da médica, um tempo depois em um contato sôfrego, sentindo-se inesperadamente relaxado e tranquilo, mesmo que seus pensamentos fervilhassem e fizessem sua cabeça doer. A antiga pureza de intenções não duraria muito tempo, mesmo _antes_ o Uchiha precisou controlar um gesto vago ou outro.

Ocasionalmente, Sasuke confirmaria – nem sempre de um modo voluntário, deliberado – o muito que passou a querer Sakura como mulher e, a parte mais agradável, como sua. Ela era linda, inegável e_ graciosamente linda_, e não se trata de uma beleza casual, mesmo _ele_ sempre se deu conta. _Única. _Em todos os pecados – tanto seus, quanto dela.

Banhado em arrogância, teria em segredo que estava um pouco mais apaixonado.

**#**

O Ryokan Heisui possuía tão grande excelência em manter o silêncio que Sasuke, ao acordar, não soube dizer se ainda era noite ou dia. Notou que a segunda opção era a correta quando abriu os olhos. Estava com os braços esticados displicentemente sobre o futon e seu yukata estava mais aberto que o ideal. Lembrou-se, então, do quão porcamente amarrou o obi na noite anterior. De novo.

Girou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, procurando a presença de Sakura, mas, como imaginou, estava sozinho ali. Preguiçosamente olhou para a porta do banheiro, que se encontrava fechada, pequenos sons de objetos e uma musiquinha cantada escapavam dela em mínimas notas. Esfregou os olhos; ao menos, a localização da kunoichi já era de seu conhecimento.

O rapaz espreguiçou-se, sentou-se e olhou ao redor. Não fazia ideia de que horas eram, mas já devia ser mais tarde do que ele usualmente acordava, passando das oito. Havia, também, um leve vazio em seu estômago. _Fome. _Tirou o lençol de cima do corpo, ajeitou o obi e preparou-se para se levantar quando o canto de seus olhos capturou uma cor chamativa no chão, perto do futon, e o fez parar.

Uma peça de roupa.

Feminina e preta.

Sasuke a pegou com as pontas dos dedos e ergueu-a na frente dos olhos, erguendo a sobrancelha. Um pequeno laço vermelho numa alça, rendas nas bordas, um tipo estranho de fecho. Céus, ele estava mesmo vivendo com uma mulher. Já vira a peça, mas nunca tocou em uma. Esse era o estilo de Sakura? Levantou-se com o sutiã na mão, ficando perto da porta do banheiro. Sakura falava sozinha.

— _Onde está? Tenho certeza que peguei!_

Sasuke rolou os olhos e bateu à porta com os nós de dois dedos.

— Sasuke-kun?

— É.

O shinobi percebeu a Uchiha hesitar e se mexer lá dentro, planejando uma resposta.

— Eu... estou indo! — ela exclamou, destrancando a porta e olhando para ele com curiosidade e timidez, apertando a abertura de cima do roupão que usava. Seu cabelo rosado estava enrolado numa toalha branca e do banheiro vinha um cheiro de banho recém tomado. — Bom dia. Precisa de algo?

— _Eu_ não — ele respondeu-a ironicamente, erguendo com o indicador a peça íntima na altura dos olhos da jovem.

Teria sido interessante gravar o rosto em pânico de Sakura quando ela soltou um guincho assustado e agarrou o sutiã de suas mãos sem dar-lhe chances de dizer algo, fechando a porta do banheiro mais que depressa. Surpreso, Sasuke esperou ao lado de fora, resmungando sozinho. _Que jeito mais estranho de começar o dia._

Estava acostumado com um amanhecer monótono, sempre sem o mínimo ruído enquanto ele preparava o próprio café da manhã. Entretanto, com Sakura tudo caminhava para o entusiasmo, o barulho e o luminoso. Surpreendeu-se sobre o quão fácil parecia ser se habituar com isso. Antes mesmo do namoro, pensava egoistamente que sua rotina seria bagunçada, contudo, com o tempo, era mais como se fosse compartilhá-la.

O clique da porta voltou a soar.

— Desculpe, Sasuke-kun. Dormiu bem? Pessoalmente, fazia tempo que eu não dormia assim.

Ele não a respondeu. A noite dela foi uma maravilha enquanto a dele um inferno, que reconfortante. Sasuke fez uma careta discreta. Nunca poderia classificar suas horas passadas como _uma boa noite de sono. _Em si mesmo, ele havia decidido esquecê-las, enterrá-las. Tivera seus curtos momentos razoáveis, mas não convinham como motivo suficiente para recordar de tal episódio.

— Eu preciso usar o banheiro. — Sasuke virou-se para a jovem.

A kunoichi assentiu, entrando no local novamente e tirando de lá o yukata que retirara junto com a roupa íntima que usara. O sutiã preto recolhido pelo marido já se encontrava em seu corpo; peça, aliás, que Sasuke não _podia_ ter visto! Pelo menos não ainda. Era um dos conjuntos que ela deveria usar – segundo Ino, _a todo custo_ – em sua primeira noite com ele.

"_Constrangedor…"_

Após o shinobi entrar no banheiro, Sakura sentiu-se à vontade para ficar sozinha com seus devaneios – de novo. Em verdade, sentia-se muito mais confiante desde que o shinobi lhe contara que a ideia de _não_ fazer amor com ela lhe era repugnante.

Em retificação: nas palavras de Sasuke pensar assim era tolice_._

O Uchiha pode não ter calculado bem e ter sido assertivo em todas as suas afirmações – afinal, suas palavras reais foram inerentes à sua personalidade –, mas mesmo assim fizeram com que a médica praticamente festejasse em seu interior e acalorasse as bochechas toda vez que pensava no assunto. Ouvir da boca dele algumas coisas dava certo _tom_ a isso.

A rosada estava pensando em desenrolar a toalha do cabelo para penteá-los quando percebeu que havia deixado o pente no interior do banheiro. Sorte foi Sasuke abri-la em seguida, com uma escova de dente dentro da boca. O toalete estava ligeiramente abafado por causa do banho quente de Sakura de modo que, após ter esvaziado a bexiga, deixou a porta aberta.

— Com licença, Sasuke-kun — a jovem pediu, entrando no banheiro. Sasuke se afastou para dá-la espaço, esfregando a escova de um lado para o outro. Viu Sakura remexer na pequena bolsinha que trouxera enquanto ele enxaguava a boca e cuspia água em seguida.

Sasuke deu a volta e enxugou o rosto numa toalha, Sakura encontrou um pente e sorriu. Antes de soltar os cabelos ela lembrou-se de algo e virou-se para o Uchiha.

— Eu pedi o café da manhã antes de tomar banho. Já, já eles devem trazer — ela comentou animada, desfazendo a espécie de turbante na cabeça. A trancinha que Ino fizera havia sido desmanchada, fazendo com que a franja caísse em seus olhos.

Felizmente, boa parte da umidade do cabelo havia sido sugada pela toalha, mas ainda possuía um aspecto molhado e leve. A atenção de Sasuke, é claro, não estava nesses detalhes. Os fios que grudavam no pescoço e o aroma bom que ela transpirava mereciam muito mais o seu apreço.

De soslaio, Sakura percebeu estar sendo observada. Ela sorriu.

— Que foi?

— Nada. — Um dar de ombros.

— Confesse: eu sou bonita, não sou?

— É uma presunçosa.

— Mas bonita, hmn?

Desde o namoro, noivado, casamento... Sakura vivia lhe azucrinando com isso. Sasuke lhe respondia evasivo, incapaz de se expressar abertamente; contudo, ele nunca dissera nada diferente de uma afirmativa gloriosa ou uma resposta sarcástica, ainda que camuflada de um jeito ou outro.

— Você me pergunta isso mais vezes do que é saudável responder.

A garota soltou um muxoxo, erguendo o pente, mas parando-o no ar.

— Eu gosto de saber, oras.

— Não vou alimentar seu ego.

— Hmph! Não faria mal nenhum.

Sakura pegou uma mecha do cabelo e penteou-a, teria feito com o restante das madeixas se Sasuke não houvesse interrompido a tarefa segurando o pulso da kunoichi suavemente. A jovem o olhou com curiosidade, querendo questioná-lo. No entanto, não conseguiu, embora tenha articulado a boca sem emitir um único som. Sua expressão foi nada mais que uma ação emudecida quando o Uchiha a puxou tão lentamente e, em mesmo ritmo, prendeu-a entre a pia e si mesmo.

— Sasuke-kun...

— Isso tudo é — o rapaz começou, repousando ambas as mãos no quadril de Sakura. A pele dela reagiu com um arrepio — ..._novo_.

_E mal sei lidar com isso. _Mas o shinobi não disse mais nada.

Ao menos, se ele fizesse alguma idiotice, Sakura saberia o motivo. Apesar de gênio e ter conhecido o mundo, havia tantas coisas a aprender, tanto que ele desconhecia. Não se trata apenas de dormir com ela, abrange tudo: a convivência, a divisão constante, a preocupação, os futuros problemas, construir uma família.

A responsabilidade de fazê-la feliz pesava sobre os ombros. Às vezes simplesmente parecia a coisa mais difícil do mundo zelar por alguém além de si próprio.

Pensou ter ouvido Sakura sussurrar _"para mim é o mesmo_", mas não pôde pedir por uma repetição, seu pescoço foi envolvido por braços pequenos e sua nuca puxada. A médica ainda precisou colocar-se na ponta dos pés antes de beijá-lo em um toque suave e gentil, que veio e se foi rapidamente.

Observou-a. _Demoradamente observou-a._ Com os olhos abertos, Sasuke se precipitou para frente com incerteza e tocou-a polidamente. Não fora suficiente. Não era mais. O rapaz movimentou os lábios sobre os de Sakura e se afastou brevemente, sendo puxado novamente por sua esposa apressada, compelido a continuar. Ela abraçou seus ombros e se apegou mais ao seu corpo. O moreno fechou os olhos e abriu a boca, ao passo que Sakura imitou-o.

Ambos prodígios, que aprendem mais rápido do que é comumente possível, transformaram o pequeno roce num beijo que seguiu-se sem erros e menos lento, caminhando sempre para algo mais impetuoso e molhado. A boca do Uchiha estava refrescante e tinha um _leve_ sabor de hortelã na língua. O corpo de Sakura tornou-se cada vez mais próximo e quente; intensamente traçando caminhos nos cabelos e nuca do shinobi com os dedos.

Mordendo o inferior e tocando-lhe o queixo com a boca, Sasuke se distanciou, aproximando a própria testa da dela em seguida, respirava ofegante e tenso. Suas mãos apertaram a cintura e quadril de Sakura, firmando-se, ela fez uma expressão interrogativa, mas o moreno não parou para explicar, apenas certificando-se que ela não escorregaria.

No fim, um pequeno impulso fora suficiente para erguê-la e sentá-la sobre o tampo de mármore da pia. Mais uma vez, Sasuke desenhou os lábios sobre o dela, afastando os joelhos da kunoichi, que vacilou um segundo antes de ceder, envergonhada; o shinobi ocupou o espaço livre entre as pernas penduradas sem nem pensar no assunto, envolvendo as costas da Uchiha com uma mão e com a outra o pescoço delicado.

Ela gemeu sob o beijo e Sasuke abandonou sua boca um pouco depois, afastando o cabelo úmido e cravando-se no pescoço desde a orelha, era um local especialmente bom de tocar e a médica sempre parecia mais entregue.

Sakura baixou as mãos, agarrando-o na cintura; o moreno, em oposição, levou as suas até os ombros dela. Lentamente, puxou as mangas do roupão para baixo em ambos os lados. A pele de Sakura aqueceu-se e se arrepiou numa dualidade estranha enquanto os dedos dele percorreram por sua tez e ali permaneceram.

Os antebraços dela impediram que o tecido descesse mais que um pouco e Sasuke estava ocupado demais para notar: experimentando e deixando uma suave mordida no ombro, indo em seguida para o outro lado do pescoço após um beijo breve, lambeu algumas vezes, chupou uma. A boca entreaberta da kunoichi deixou escapar um novo gemido tímido e ela usou a mão para ocultar os seguintes.

Com a outra, a que permaneceu na cintura do shinobi, Sakura o puxou mais para perto, fazendo-o se inclinar sobre ela e a pia. Desejou usar as pernas e enlaçá-lo, mas não o fez. Quis ela mesma tocá-lo como Sasuke fazia consigo, no entanto, estava tão prazeroso que a Uchiha não se sentia tentada a atrapalhá-lo. Se permitiria ser um pouquinho egoísta.

Girou a cabeça e olhou para a porta escancarada do banheiro. Mais a frente estava a da entrada do quarto, fechada. Sakura não ligou e desviou a atenção.

Porém, algo incomodou sua mente no momento em que seu marido colocou as mãos no cinto de seu roupão, naturalmente numa tentativa de desamarrá-lo. Ela voltou o olhar para a porta e gelou.

— Sa-Sasuke-kun — ela tentou chamá-lo, mas o moreno não se afastou —, o café da manhã… eles… destrancada… _Hmn_.

As pessoas do hotel poderiam abrir a qualquer momento com as bandejas! Sasuke arrastou a boca por sua pele, subindo e pairando-a sobre a dela. Uma mentira dançou por sua língua:

— Não tenho fome.

E no instante seguinte, no meio do beijo que acabara de começar, o ex-vingador foi delatado.

_Groooin._

— _Tsc._

— … _Pffz_.

Sakura começou a rir de mansinho, impossibilitando o contato das duas bocas. Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas e esperou. Céus, que vergonhoso. A médica ainda levou segundos numa gargalhada progressiva e alta, fechando os olhos e inclinando a cabeça sobre seu ombro.

— Isso foi sua barriga roncando? Não pensei que viveria para ouvir isso, Sasuke-kun!

**#Continua…**

* * *

><p>Desculpa! Eu não consegui criar onomatopeia melhor (e a japonesa pra isso é muito feia)! Sasuke deu uma encoxada na Sakura, fiquei com vergonha naquela cena, de forma que não dei nenhum detalhe profundo sobre o que ele realmente fez (ah, sim, porque ele fez). Sete dias! O que acharam do capítulo?<p>

**#**

**Comentários** (um beijo especial para Vivi, minha leitora mais doida e para Tia Cellinha, que morreu. Beijo para todo mundo, na verdade, sem ciúmes):

Mel Itaik: Felicidade é ler esse comentário. Eu me esforço para trazer algo legal para vocês lerem (e eu também, claro)! Nem te conto quantas vezes eu refaço as ações e falas desses dois para deixá-los mais dentro do mangá que eu consigo. É bom saber que o trabalho vale a pena. Muito obrigada por comentar sempre e me animar!

Guest: Aaaaah, sete dias não é tanto tempo assim, leitoraaaaa! ehuehuehue

Shooter: Sete dolorosos dias, sim. u.u Adoro pessoas sinceras, é a melhor coisa do mundo, não se preocupe com nada, sinceridade é uma qualidade em falta hoje em dia. Eu aprecio. Pois é, o mangá acabou e eu continuo querendo e querendo esses dois como você. heuheuhe, acredite, é uma ótima oportunidade poder escrever essa história também e de fato demora muito para ser produzido (sim, estou me sentindo o último ovo no ninho). Eu imagino que a curiosidade seja uma inimiga, mas toda semana eu estarei aqui com toda certeza. :D Muito obrigada por comentar mesmo não sendo seu costume, saber que você existe e que tem gostado da história já me dá um gás enorme para escrever, então fique despreocupada. Votou bem, Idate ganhou. Eu secretamente estava torcendo por ele exatamente por ele ser galanteador e abusado. beijo!

Janab: ehuehueh, mulher, se for mais frequente que isso eu vou ter um colapso. Ocupa todo meu tempo livre, mas se eu pudesse eu adoraria postar mais rápido! Na pesquisa quem ganhou foi o Idate, mas foi por pouquinho. Espero que goste desse capítulo também, muito obrigada por sempre comentar!


	4. Quarto

Voltei, não morri, não estou boiando em rios! Saiu uma imagem dos dois vestidos de yukata, vocês podem imaginar elas como base.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsumetai<strong>

(Frio ao Toque)

"_O próprio egoísmo de querer a paz causa guerras; assim nasce o ódio para proteger o amor_" – (Uchiha Madara).

**#4**

Uma mulher numa barraca olhava concentrada para os itens a sua frente, praticando silenciosamente sua ikebana com o objetivo vender seus arranjos mais tarde aos poucos turistas, se tivesse sorte. Com dedos ágeis, entrelaçava flores, galhos e folhas em ornamentações de acordo com diferentes propósitos e mensagens, sempre buscando uma harmonia e uma beleza tão únicas que tão somente com um olhar seriam capazes de encantar.

Concentrada na tarefa, a senhora não percebia Sakura acompanhar seus gestos, cheia de curiosidade e admiração. Na academia ninja, as pequenas meninas eram ensinadas a fazer o mesmo como um exercício inicial da camuflagem ao combinarem os diferentes tipos de folhagens, no entanto, nenhum de seus feitos poderia ser comparado com o que vinha das mãos da artesã que fazia tal ofício a vida toda.

— Não é lindo? — Sakura comentou, enquanto Sasuke parava ao seu lado com uma mão apoiada no obi roxo.

— O quê?

— A ikebana, Sasuke-kun.

— Deve ser — ele opinou, indiferente, direcionando um breve olhar desinteressando à barraca. A ele tais coisas não encantavam.

— Que _ranzinza_.

A boca dele retorceu-se. Ele era isso, com certeza, e não faria o esforço de negar.

— Hmph. Ria disso.

O café da manhã veio, o Uchiha desfrutou do arroz e do peixe, satisfeito, e ouviu distraidamente a serviçal comunicar à Sakura de um evento exclusivo próximo ao centro comercial, incentivando-a a comparecer e contando breves histórias. Como era típico, a kunoichi se empolgou e, agora, por causa disso, ele estava sendo arrastado a contragosto até ali.

O riso de Sakura, antes cada vez mais espaçado, ainda tomou conta do desjejum ao leve mexer de seus hashis, fazendo com que ele se limitasse a resmungar o quão _irritante_ ela conseguia ser.

Sakura, por outro lado, brincava com liberdade, possivelmente orgulhosa por ser a única pessoa no mundo que jamais seria ferida em troca por isso, se é que tal coisa possa ser considerada uma benção, uma vez que, eventualmente, ela não poderia escapar das agulhas em seus olhos e do temperamento estragado direcionado a si.

— Eu não vou rir mais. — A médica finalmente ficou sem graça, observando com atenção uma amaririsu¹ na mão da artesã. Quem ela queria enganar? Se Sasuke soubesse que sua brincadeira fora usada como um tipo malogrado de escudo, ele se chatearia?

No início, tudo veio tão inocente e espontâneo! A situação a divertiu e ela simplesmente não pudera resistir no momento; com o tempo, entretanto, Sakura esforçou-se a permanecer muito bem-humorada por ter plena consciência de que não fosse por sua interrupção desnecessária – mas não proposital –, se deixaria ser tocada por ele, prestes a se entregar. _Por pouco..._

Quando pensava no assunto durante o café, avermelhava-se e não sabia o que fazer para retomar o _clima_, então simplesmente desistia e sorria ou falava sobre algo interessante e inteligente durante o desjejum. Contudo, não era suficiente. Quem diria que um _quase_ pode te deixar doente e frustrado, especialmente se a causa da existência da sensação de _por um triz_ nasceu do seu próprio egoísmo? Céus, ela praticamente podia se colocar no lugar do Uchiha.

Se pudesse resumir, Sakura diria que estava ligeiramente arrasada por romper tão brilhantemente a atmosfera agradável e que agora se arrependia disso, sem saber como reatá-la. A ideia, portanto, de camuflar-se na pilhéria inútil foi estúpida e uma escolha não muito boa; como Ino dissera, ela devia ter pulado em Sasuke. _Uma esposa tão boba. _O Uchiha tinha total razão, afinal, em sua insatisfação. O corpo dele estivera próximo, um pouco ansioso procurando o dela...

"_Sasuke-kun é um homem e você é a mulher dele. É tão natural que ele… te deseje.". _Mas ela o desejava tanto mais…! Ainda que, no fundo, tal prospecção a deixasse temerosa de alguma maneira. E se falhasse?

A kunoichi gostaria de ser mais impulsiva com Sasuke como quando era com outros assuntos. Ele estava se esforçando — diferente dela; sendo respeitoso mesmo ali, enquanto Sakura nada mais que se deixava ser guiada. Kami sabe que ela não queria apenas isso, mas ao seu desejo estava aliado o medo de estragar tudo, um talento que ela tinha em abundância. De um jeito ou outro, afinal, ela havia estragado. Genial.

"_Isso é novo para mim"._ De boa vontade, Sasuke havia declarado. Sakura sabia o quanto deveria ter custado ao antigo vingador lhe dizer. Com tudo isso, prontamente ela confessou em troca que se sentia de igual maneira, embora talvez não devesse pensar de tal modo por inteiro. Estaria fatalmente inclinada a deixar tudo para Sasuke se o fizesse, o que era errado, agora tinha certeza.

Ele precisava dela, de alguma forma precisava. Um apoio reservado e gentil. A base para a cumplicidade e intimidade de um verdadeiro casal. _Um primeiro passo. _Mas Sakura era uma base tão hesitante – e tão internamente pervertida – que Sasuke não devia sequer fazer ideia.

Que os céus a perdoem por seu caráter dual diante da aura intimidante dele.

— Desculpe, Sasuke-kun — pediu, soando verdadeiramente culpada e sincera.

O Uchiha comprimiu os olhos. Aceitaria as desculpas, é inevitável, aquilo não era coisa grave e Sakura não devia se preocupar tanto, uma hora seu estado amargo passaria. Um pouco de frustração, com efeito, não faz mal a ninguém; quem há de culpá-lo por ser um mimado sem humor só por agora? Seria injusto.

Se ele a desejava, se ele a queria, se ele não podia tê-la... rápido demais? Forçado? Ou talvez só muito lento? Se sua própria mente era um poço sem fundo de confusão, naturalmente, seria esperar muito que Sakura o decifrasse e lhe cedesse respostas quando ele mesmo não podia, ainda que quisesse muito que a garota trouxesse consigo todas as soluções.

Talvez a chave se encontrasse no aguardo, não foi o que ela fizera? Parecia algo sincero e maduro a se repetir.

Sakura abriu os lábios algumas vezes, encorajando-se a uma explicação que ela pensou ser necessária:

— Falando abertamente, estou me sentindo _culpada_ por antes, tanto… tanto por você, Sasuke-kun, quanto até por mim. — Ela vez um gesto indicando a ambos. — Acabei ficando com vergonha. _Você_ sempre me deixa com vergonha! Sei que sou uma estraga prazeres — a rosada emendou num suspiro contrito.

Sasuke, inicialmente, apenas ouviu e ruminou um pensamento, curvando para cima um canto dos lábios ao concebê-lo. Apenas não estava em seus planos ser traído pela própria boca ao dizê-lo em voz audível e monótona:

— É, sim. _Literalmente._ É justo se acrescentar. — É claro, um segundo depois ele percebeu que não devia ter dito aquilo e virou o rosto, mais de mortificação do que por qualquer outra coisa.

— Isso foi uma piada suja? — Sakura retrucou, surpresa, desviando o olhar da barraca de flores para o chão.

Estava abismada. Um duplo sentido vindo diretamente do antigo vingador era novidade. Não que ela estivesse sempre esperando ou o vigiasse, a kunoichi apenas imaginava que algo assim seria de impossível expressão para Sasuke até este momento. Calmamente, voltou-se para o Uchiha, apenas para se sobressaltar com o imprevisto.

"_Pobre de mim". _Contrastando com o kimono vermelho vivo e floral dela, o dele era branco com estampas de finas chamas acinzentadas e contornos de escamas, ordenadas aleatoriamente em espaços no tecido. Além de tudo, Sakura tinha certeza da presença de um símbolo Uchiha nas costas. Contudo, não era o motivo de seu espanto.

— Você é um exibido — Sakura acusou-o num motejo simples, encarando a pele do rapaz e tirando, incomodada, a própria franja dos olhos verdes.

— _Exibido_? — repetiu, insultado, mas grato pelo desvio de assunto, ainda que não totalmente.

— Sim. Por causa desta… — ela articulou com as mãos para cima e para baixo em direção à abertura quase que criminosa no yukata do rapaz, cuja deixava à mostra o peito até a amarração do obi, que expunha um pouco da barriga elegante, resultado de treinamentos, missões e exercícios. Ele podia, ao menos, estar usando o haori, mas pelo visto não trouxera a peça azul. — _Isto_.

— Tch, o que tem? — O desconcerto infantil dela parecia um bocado curioso e Sasuke deixou-se se divertir com isso, uma pequena e agradável vingança por antes.

Sakura, por outro lado, olhou ao redor e para a quantidade regular de homens que vieram para as ruas, esses usavam suas vestes muito bem fechadas; além de tudo, mocinhas lançavam um breve olhar a Sasuke, corando antes de desviarem.

A médica ofegou, não estava em situação melhor que elas, Sasuke continuamente lhe parecia mais bonito do que lhe era sadio – de modo que o pensamento de que _ele era seu_ ficava cada vez mais alarmante e perigoso.

Buscou uma palavra para melhor exemplificar sua tese e, com suave toque, puxou o Uchiha para andarem juntos entre as barracas de iguarias, serviria como distração; ele foi sem resistência enquanto ela expressava-se.

— Sasuke-kun, vestir o yukata assim é uma demonstração pública de... como dizer? Quase que um: "eu sei que sou _rawr_".

— Que isso me importa? — Sasuke perguntou-a, erguendo a sobrancelha.

— Ser _rawr_? Eu não... eu não vou te dizer — a rosada se encabulou e Sasuke calou-se, as nuances dela eram simplesmente confusas. A kunoichi tocou em sua mão e sorriu, recompondo-se com diligência. — É sua lição de casa.

— Hmph, não ligo. — Se ele estava curioso, estava, mas não disse mais nada. A pequena decoração da vila e leve movimento nas ruelas lhe trouxera a mente outro tipo de questão. — Para que esse evento?

Como dito, por ser baixa temporada turística no conglomerado, principalmente pela manhã havia poucas pessoas circulando. A maioria — confortavelmente dentro de seus yukatas frescos — comprava bobagens alimentícias nos estandes ou, ainda, divertiam-se com jogos ou pequenas lojas montadas provisoriamente. Havia também alguns enfeites e faixas transversais acima, cruzando-se e cromatizando a rua com tons pastéis e quentes.

— Você não estava ouvindo a conversa direito? — a Uchiha perguntou, olhando cobiçosamente para as maçãs carameladas num estande colorido. — É a semifinal de uma corrida. Momo, aquela garota, disse que alguns participantes são famosos.

— Hn... não parece grande coisa.

Ninjas corriam o tempo todo e faziam manobras impressionantes, que graça há em civis fazendo o mesmo da mesma coisa de uma maneira absurdamente patética e inferior? Contrariada, Sakura rolou os olhos.

— Então, você precisa me explicar o seu conceito de _grande coisa._

— É simples. — Sasuke lançou um olhar estoico à volta, procurando. Apontou com o queixo para uma barraca delimitada com cordões de isolamento e uma fila minguada de pessoas. — Por exemplo.

A kunoichi considerou.

— Arco e flecha? Certo, é de bom gosto, não é comum mesmo entre ninjas. Depois de conhecermos o lugar, que acha de ir lá, então?

— Não quer ver sua corrida?

— Isso é só lá pelas quatro da tarde, temos tempo de sobra.

_Quatro? _Por um instante, o shinobi parou de andar bruscamente, lançando um olhar mordaz à sua desmiolada esposa.

— Então por que raios estamos aqui às nove da manhã?

A médica soltou uma risada amarela.

— Eu queria dar uma volta, comprar umas coisas e comer outras — ela ampliou o sorriso. — A começar, por exemplo, por aquelas maçãs!

"_Você acabou de tomar café da manhã."_

Tarde demais para impedi-la, momentos depois Sakura retornou mordiscando a maçã caramelada, mantendo a franja inquieta longe dos olhos ao segurá-la com a mão. A kunoichi chegou a oferecer-lhe a fruta, mas o Uchiha a afastou com uma careta de repugnância.

— Há mais açúcar aí do que um ser humano precisa.

— Ah, que implicante. Está delicioso! — ela brincou, distraída, depois que se sentaram num banco, disparando a falar: — Mas, você, que nunca comeu besteiras na vida, não entenderia. É até justificável que se sinta à vontade ao andar por aí vestido assim (sempre em forma e essas coisas), ainda que eu sinta um pouquinho de ciúmes, mas então eu lembro que é tudo meu agora.

O shinobi mirou-a de soslaio, com seriedade.

— _Seu_? Isso é assédio. — Sasuke estava completamente disposto a ignorar o que fez de madrugada, já que, levando em conta, seu crime era maior. Pensar que ele foi capaz tamanha audácia era humilhante demais.

Sakura, porém, engasgou de leve e ponderou:

— Mou, se _eu_, que sou _eu_, não posso te assediar, quem pode?

Em resposta, o Uchiha unicamente balançou a cabeça, fazendo-a sorrir daquele jeito sincero:

— Tem álcool na sua maçã.

**#**

É claro, o tempo seguiu-se sem problemas, mas se a reencarnação de Indra soubesse que, mais tarde, teria que ficar sentado por quarenta minutos esperando Sakura se decidir entre um vestido branco ou um verde — logo após ela se mostrar insatisfeita com seu _"tanto faz",_ ao pedir sua opinião — ele teria simplesmente escapado para o ryokan na primeira oportunidade.

— Sasuke-kun — Sakura cochichou seu nome, atraindo sua atenção para o provador; pois, ao que parece, apenas olhar para as peças e se decidir ainda não era suficiente. — Venha cá.

O shinobi dirigiu-se até ela devagar e ressabiado como um gato, mas imaginando que tudo caminhava para o fim. E, assim, lá estava Sakura dentro do vestido branco de mangas longas que, no corpo dela, evidenciava um decote mais generoso do que em qualquer situação que Sasuke houvesse visto. O comprimento, ao menos, era aceitável.

— Ficou estranho? — Sakura perguntou receosa, mas orgulhosa pela escolha da peça. Gostou de como seu busto pareceu repentinamente maior e _tentou_ não se importar de que era Sasuke quem estava ali analisando.

Tudo em benefício da vaidade.

Era a primeira vez que fazia compras ao lado de um homem, mas apenas isso não era relevante, ela sentia-se feliz por ser _o Uchiha_, embora o rapaz fosse o rascunho perfeito do que seria uma péssima ajuda e companhia nesses locais. Ele foi simplesmente inútil em cada opinião que deu e ela esperava que fosse um pouco diferente nesta.

Sasuke cruzou os braços antes da resposta. Grande parte do começo e da linha vertical dos seios dela estava visível, céus! Deixando-o desconfortável ao tentar desviar os olhos e não obter muito sucesso. Eram curvas suaves que pareciam, simplesmente, macias numa pele delicada demais para ser tocada por alguém como ele – um ninja de modos nem um pouco leves.

Portanto, com que propriedade Sakura ainda teve a devassidão de lhe perguntar o que ele achava? Para ela, a provocação – talvez inconsciente – com o vestido azul não era suficiente?

Não estava sendo seu melhor dia, era certo. Quanto mais tomava consciência da feminilidade dela, mais com uma tirana terrível sua mente se parecia, transformando o mínimo num sufoco sem gentileza que o deixava absolutamente ansioso. Se mesmo o Uchiha – um completo simplório em seus desejos até então – ficava nervoso perto da própria mulher, que seria dos outros, certamente inferiores?

— Onde pretende vestir _isso_?

— Pretendo vestir _isso_ no trabalho. Nos dias nublados, talvez.

— Hm. — A resposta não o agradou, bem no fundo parecia absurda. O rapaz encarou a esposa brevemente, sem nenhuma emoção perceptível. Fechando a cortina do vestiário, completou severamente: — Leve o outro.

—Ei!

**#**

Sakura nunca foi o tipo soberbo de mulher que vive para aquisições, mas na vila havia tantos itens bonitos que a kunoichi não resistiu e cedeu ao impulso.

Assim, cinco bolsas de compras depois, algumas pagas por Sasuke, porque ele assim quis e julgou ser certo; mais quinze visitas em barracas de petiscos e outras de diversão – sendo que a maioria era vetada para ninjas, uma vez que em brincadeiras do tipo arremesso e concentração estes eram imbatíveis – o casal Uchiha finalmente dedicou um tempo para o almoço num bom restaurante, por volta de uma da tarde.

Dos dois, é óbvio, Sakura foi a que comeu menos e, invariavelmente, a que falou mais. Ao saírem, chegou a convidar ao marido para um banho no onsen do hotel por meia hora, mas o shinobi recusou com veemência.

— Tão chato. De qualquer forma eu preciso ir para tomar uma vitamina e levar as bolsas — a Uchiha informou-lhe, pegando das mãos do shinobi algumas das sacolas. — Enquanto isso, por que não vai naquele estande de arco? Eu te encontro lá.

Ele deu de ombros e olhou para as bolsas.

— Não quer ajuda?

— Um cavalheiro, não? — O Uchiha, todavia, fez uma careta de desdém, mas Sakura fingiu não ver. — Mas tudo bem, não é longe. Além de tudo, você pode conseguir para mim uma daquelas pelúcias fofas que estão como prêmio.

— Não vou gastar flechas com um bicho estúpido.

— Como um _bom_ marido você deve me paparicar, Sasuke-kun.

A ideia do shinobi mimando qualquer pessoa lhe parecia um conceito muito incoerente e abusivo.

— Nem morto.

— É? Seria chocante se eu te revelasse que você faz isso inconscientemente, verdade? — ela sugeriu, erguendo um pouco as compras.

Sasuke fechou o rosto, comprimindo os olhos.

— _Vá_.

— _Tch_ — ela imitou-o. — Não me expulse assim...

Deixando a frase por terminar e certa de que estavam num local mais reservado na rua, Sakura apoiou-se na ponta dos pés e direcionou o rosto ao de Sasuke, planejando alcançar sua boca. Se sobressaltou levemente, no entanto, por ele ter retirado a franja que frequentemente caía sobre seus olhos e tocado seus lábios antes que ela pudesse alcançar os dele, apoiando-a.

Durante, a Uchiha quase sorriu e sentiu um enregelo típico na barriga, ciente de que ela poderia beijá-lo e ser beijada a vida inteira e talvez nunca se acostumar com isso. Sakura fez uma leve pressão na boca do shinobi, mas temendo algum espectador, se afastou rapidamente.

Pensou em dizer algo, mas hesitou. Sasuke percebeu.

— Qual o problema?

— Hm... Hoje — Sakura tomou coragem e balbuciou um juramento, olhando com garra para o rosto confuso do Uchiha. Comprimiu ar nos pulmões e tentou ser mais clara: — Hoje a noite, Sasuke-kun. É tudo que eu consigo dizer.

Antes que o moreno pudesse perguntar o que ela o que era aquele tom tímido de promessa, a Uchiha sorriu e se afastou para o ryokan, agitando suas bolsas ao andar o mais rápido que suas vestes deixavam.

Quanto a Sasuke, foi mais tarde – ao retesar da corda do arco em sua primeira tentativa – que discerniu o significado por trás das palavras dela. _Ah, Sakura! _Foi suficiente para desconcentrá-lo pateticamente. A flecha deslizou de suas mãos quase que sem querer, a pena de ganso da haste resvalou em seus dedos enfaixados e atingiu um ponto longe do alvo… _merda_.

— Vo-você errou, mas ainda tem, _oh, Kami-sama_, mais duas tentativas — o pálido comerciante conseguiu falar, lançando um olhar magoado para a flecha cravada a insignificantes cinco centímetros de sua têmpora.

**#**

Sakura olhou com atenção e curiosidade para as mãos vazias de Sasuke, ao retornar e encontrá-lo sozinho, comendo uma carne no espeto.

— Não pegou nenhum prêmio?

O shinobi, porém, deu de ombros em silêncio, apertando um pequeníssimo pacote dentro de sua mão em punho. Fora único item que estivera disposto a escolher após acertar as flechas restantes e mais outras, depois de mais algumas rodadas, todas pontualmente no centro do alvo, ao menos. O brinde escolhido, dentre todos, parecera o único útil – mais para Sakura do que para ele, notavelmente.

Pretendia repassar a ela com um desleixado "tome", por ser um pouco sem jeito; contudo, a kunoichi observava as pessoas da rua fluindo para um lugar-comum e, agitando-se, não aguentou-se calada:

— Parece que a corrida começará em breve, vamos!

— Ainda falta uma hora.

— Mas Momo disse antes que vão fazer apresentações de dança e música na largada, o que é muita sorte, nessa época do ano as coisas na vila são um pouco monótonas e não há festivais. Não podemos perder.

Rolando os olhos e terminando o espeto, Sasuke caminhou com ela, seguindo o fluxo de pessoas, guardando discretamente o brinde num bolso interno do yukata. Na largada, espalhafatosamente decorada, havia de fato pessoas fazendo apresentações, mas não se via nada dos corredores. Surpreendentemente, muitos espectadores se aglomeravam no local, as poucas arquibancadas estavam completamente cheias.

— Não tem lugares, vai ser difícil acompanhar isso aqui.

— Que pena. — A voz do moreno não denotava nem um pingo de lamentação. — Vamos voltar.

— Mou, Sasuke-kun, que desânimo! Aposto que encontraremos um bom lugar.

O Uchiha resmungou.

A médica guiou-o pelo acostamento da pista de corrida e sondou com os olhos por algum espaço que permitisse uma boa vista. Ao mesmo tempo, anunciava-se entre uma apresentação e outra sobre os detalhes da semifinal.

Numa voz profunda, um homem informava sobre os vinte quilômetros de subida – com destino final o topo de um pico indicado – e explicou que os seis primeiros concorrentes estariam classificados para a final dali uma semana, em outra localidade. O verdadeiro desafio encontrava-se em fazer isso em duas horas e meia, no máximo.

Sasuke mordeu a língua pois, tudo bem, aquilo não parecia coisa de _civil_.

Em alguns pontos, havia telas que exibiam pontos da trilha onde, naturalmente, nenhum olho nu conseguiria acompanhar.

— Ali! — Sakura exclamou, apontando para uma árvore sem flores e para um banco circular feito com restos do caule morto de outra. — É perfeito, podemos ver e ouvir a largada daqui, não tem gente amontoada e há vista para o telão.

— Desde quando você gosta disso?

— Sempre achei corridas nostálgicas de algum modo — Sakura explicou, tirando a poeira do banco ao chegarem. — Parece que só há lugar para um, então você senta, Sasuke-kun.

O shinobi cruzou os braços.

— Estou bem de pé.

— Não precisa se preocupar, — a kunoichi engoliu em seco, desviando a mirada de Sasuke, sussurrando: — eu pretendo usar o seu colo, se não se importar.

— Que?

— Seu. Colo. — Repetiu, agora constrangida por causa dele, meio incrédulo. — Céus, nã-não tem nada demais, não transforme num apocalipse.

Para ela certamente não tinha importância, era só uma mulher usando a perna do marido como apoio. Ainda assim, Sakura não devia brincar com ele de tal maneira. Se uma mulher – a _sua_ – fica próxima deste jeito, não é tão simples ignorá-la e se concentrar no resto. Principalmente com a perspectiva que ela sugeriu para _hoje_ zumbindo em sua cabeça sempre que se distraía.

Contra sua força de vontade – ou algo assim –, o Uchiha sentou-se no banco displicentemente, usando a árvore como encosto. Sakura não veio até ele de imediato, primeiro ficou um pouco de pé observando o ambiente. Os outros espectadores tinham seus olhos pregados nas atrações ou estavam a uma distância considerável demais para notar o casal.

Foi com um discurso interminável de desculpas e um rosto muitíssimo vermelho que a médica se aproximou, aflita, pensando que sempre propunha coisas constrangedoras ao rapaz.

_"Primeiro as termas, agora isso… mereço um diploma de insensibilidade."_

Ignorando sua luta interna, ela passou um braço ao redor do pescoço de Sasuke lentamente, sem olhá-lo no rosto, e abaixou-se para se posicionar nas pernas dele o mais confortável que conseguisse. Contudo, antes de tocá-lo assustou-se discretamente quando sentiu uma mão pegando em seu bumbum desajeitadamente e impedindo seus avanços.

— O qu—

— Espera — o Uchiha chiou e Sakura quis morrer, fizera algo errado? — Não tão para cima.

— Oh.

Dependendo de onde ela se posicionasse, seria muito fácil machucá-lo e o Uchiha quis evitar isso. Cauteloso, Sasuke ajudou-a a encontrar uma posição confortável rapidamente e que não causasse nele, também, outro tipo de reação indesejável, um pouco mais relacionada com a atração física que sentia por ela.

— Des-desculpa, eu nunca... desculpa — a Uchiha murmurou depois, rígida e nervosa como se estivesse perante uma autoridade, deixando o pescoço dele de lado e pousando ambas as mãos no colo. — Se eu incomodar me diz. Aliás… eu sou pesada?

Foi sarcástico:

— Sempre foi.

Sakura delineou um sorriso mínimo e acanhado.

— Boa memória.

Com a declaração dele, a médica se acalmou e, aproveitando o ensejo, Sasuke envolveu sua cintura e apoiou o queixo no ombro da kunoichi, assistindo distraidamente um grupo que agitava leques num ritmo doce perto das arquibancadas.

Aos poucos, Sakura esqueceu o constrangimento e passou a prestar atenção no evento também, mas, neste momento, ainda estava mais ciente do calor do corpo do marido e da respiração fresca que vinha de encontro ao seu pescoço em intervalos regulares, que absorvia seu perfume e provocava um arrepio que a fazia prender a boca entre os dentes.

Se felicidade cabe nisso, Sakura, provavelmente, era a garota escolhida para ser a mais feliz do mundo. Ela era grata por Sasuke parecer um novo homem agora, livre das garras do passado, embora em alguns momentos o pegasse com o olhar obscuro e vago, talvez perdido em algum lugar remoto de sua mente. No entanto, quando a via – ou até a Naruto, com ou sem suas brigas habituais – ele, ainda que tivesse seus lapsos de neurose e rabugice, parecia mil anos mais _leve_.

Sasuke, é evidente, nunca fora de deixar seus sentimentos em exposto, ao ponto que alguns – não acostumados com os trejeitos inteligentemente discretos – achavam que tais estavam em falta no shinobi. Foi quase cômico o alívio que ela visualizou no rosto dele quando, há um mês, a médica o perguntou: _"afinal, você planeja me pedir em casamento, não é?" _

A partir dali foi muito fácil agir, bastou ele apresentar o anel enquanto murmurava um:_"Algo assim" _e evitava o curioso pedido, adiantado apenas porque o Uzumaki encontrara o anel, indagando com malícia o motivo de sua existência_. "Está aí por estar", "Oh, é mesmo, Sasuke-teme? Você não me engana, isso aqui já tem dona, dê a ela", "Cale-se, dobe", "Calma. É uma decisão importante, é preciso ser homem e um pouco bêbado para fazer isso sem hesitar", "Fora.", "Ei! Olha como fala com o futuro hokage, eu estou te ajudando!", "Não está."._

E dois dias depois de muita tensão acumulada em gestos nervosos, Sakura percebeu por si mesma as intenções adiadas do Uchiha como quem lê um papel. De certa forma, Sasuke foi quase... _charmoso, _na falta de palavra melhor. Sorrindo com a memória, a médica inclinou-se e marcou um beijo na bochecha dele, pegando-o de surpresa.

— Para que isso?

— Deu vontade — ela cantou.

Sasuke não pensou em retrucar e de todo modo não poderia, pois o interlocutor anunciou a chegada dos corredores e que estes iniciariam a partida em dois minutos. Os rostos de cada um deles recebeu destaque. Sakura pareceu muito a favor do participante de camisa 8, de cabelo castanho escuro arrepiado e olhos negros, enquanto o Uchiha posicionou-se de modo contrário, havia uma aura arrogante nele e um autorreconhecimento fora de escala. Os nomes foram ditos, mas os aplausos eufóricos em alguns deles tornaram impossível a compreensão.

Depois disto, a corrida iniciou-se e Sakura ficou ainda mais entusiasmada quando o corredor oito soltou os pesos de pernas na largada e levantou uma onda de poeira, atrasando alguns concorrentes. Assim, muito aflita, ela levantou-se do colo do marido e acompanhou de pé, torcendo, ao passo que Sasuke não parecia nem um pouco envolvido com o espírito esportivo.

Na trilha havia armadilhas, perigos inesperados e confrontos entre os próprios corredores. O corredor oito e o três mostraram-se hábeis em superar todos os perigos. Quase no fim, depois de duas horas, um embate entre ambos fez Sakura pensar que seu favorito perderia, pois não conseguiu desviar do empecilho que o corredor três deixou em seu caminho e fora deixado para trás, logo ultrapassado.

— Oh, meu Deus, pode ter se machucado! — Sakura exclamou penalizada e Sasuke resmungou em seu canto, não era hora para ela bancar a médica patológica.

No entanto, todos – _quase_ – se surpreenderam quando, mesmo com uma visível careta de dor, o homem de cabelos castanhos se ergueu e com coragem voltou a correr, ganhando os metros que perdera, transpondo adversários e atravessando a linha de chegada aos tropeços, conquistando, assim, a incrível terceira posição e classificação para a final.

Sakura exultou-se.

— Graças a Deus! Eu sabia! Mas ele não parece bem, não é, Sasuke-kun?

O Uchiha não respondeu, não desperdiçou tempo para reparar os ferimentos do tal homem, ainda que agora o telão o mostrasse mancando, mas agradecendo a torcida.

— Bom, eles devem ter sua própria equipe médica. Você entendeu o nome dele? Parece que é algo como Korino.

— Não dei atenção — Sasuke informou-lhe com desinteresse e Sakura desconfiou do óbvio.

— Não se divertiu?

— Um pouco de quase nada — Sasuke respondeu olhando o céu que tomava matizes azul-marinho mesclado com nuvens escuras, ficando de pé e vendo Sakura interpôr-se a sua frente.

— Mesmo assim, obrigada por aguentar aqui comigo. — A kunoichi sorriu abertamente, sobressaltando-se quando o moreno segurou em seu pulso e puxou-a pela primeira vez no dia. — Qual o problema?

— Nenhum. Só vamos comer algo quente e dar o fora.

No fundo, Sasuke estava quase que com saudades do batuque das shishi-odoshi, daquele incenso suave e do bendito narciso gravado num pedaço de madeira no Heisui. Contudo, acima de tudo isto, estava o desejo por um banho nem frio nem quente do quarto absolutamente cômodo, ele redescobriu na recordação.

— Que tal vinte minutos nas termas, Sasuke-kun? — Sakura propôs com inocência novamente. Em seu pensamento, eles não utilizariam a mista como da última vez, cada um se dirigiria ao seu departamento próprio para desfrutarem de um banho mais à vontade.

O shinobi bufou, mesmo assim e negou o pedido, sem condições de prever as intenções da médica:

— Nem pensar. — É claro, viu a esposa abrir a boca para contestar e logo cortou-a: — _Não_ insista.

No entanto, Sakura fingiu não escutá-lo.

— Você só pode estar brincando! Estamos no paraíso do onsen e só vamos usar uma vez?

— _Bingo_.

Se pudesse, o Uchiha passaria o mais distante possível dessas _coisas_ até que superasse a vergonha que sentiria sempre que olhasse para uma. Simplesmente.

**#Continua...**

¹ Amaririsu: é a "Flor da Imperatriz", no Japão significa timidez.

* * *

><p>Geropi dá um aceno: Ela sentou no colinho dele! Viram o Idate? Obviamente a aparência dele também mudou e por isso não foi reconhecido. O que o Sasuke pegou para Sakura? Mistério. Essa "vitamina" da Haruno é anticoncepcional (heuheu, quem falou de menstruação: é por isso que não vou sacanear a tal ponto). Sete dias! (Desculpem o atraso, não acontecerá duas vezes).<p>

**#**

**Comentários** (Mas o beijo especial dessa vez vai para Koorime Hyuuga, uma das responsáveis por esse capítulo ter sido escrito. Obrigada.):

Mertriks: Perfeitamente, senhora, continuado. Obrigada!

Janab: É bom de ler e escrever capítulo quentes/leves. Gostei mesmo do anterior. Olha, eu planejava só três capítulos e veja só. O esboço que eu fiz rendeu até agora quatro e vai render mais, tanto que eu estou fazendo capítulos maiores afim de otimizar a fanfic. Com certeza serão menos de 10.

Guest (a do perfil): heuheuhe, bem-vinda, anônima, se quiser crie uma conta, é um site excelente. Obrigada por acompanhar com amooor!

Guest (a do ''olha eu''): heuheue, como eu faço? Deixa uma inicial ou um apelido no final para eu saber me situar sobre quem é quem, heuheuheu. Mas Sasuke está pagando mesmo por tudo que fez com Sakura. Dó é pouco. xD Aliás, feliz natal e ano novo atrasado também. Muito obrigada por comentar!

Ari: Continuei! Com muito custo, mas continuei! Então não se roa, Ari, preciso de você inteira aqui. Aliás, está sendo um prazer escrever Tsumetai, de modo que trabalhar esse desenvolvimento e vigiar as personalidades chega a ser divertido, embora em alguns momentos eu fique receosa. xD Muito obrigada por comentar! Beijos!

Tiuni-chan: Oi! Não se preocupe, eu entendo, também faço isso de pular. xD Era meu sonho escrever algo assim, finalmente estou realizando, amando a recepção que está sendo dada e o seu comentário. heuheuheu, Sasuke mascara, disfarça, camufla, vira a cara... mas é evidente que ele quer, que deseja, que mesmo querendo dizer D, a Sakura sabe que na verdade é um A. Sim, subindo totalmente pelas paredes. xD DEsculpe não vir com capítulo duplo, mas esse está bem grande e os atrasos nao vão ocorrer mais. Beijos e obrigada por comentar!

Guest (a da pipoca): Olá, leitora musical, amei a letra! É a Natty, né? Porque falou em pipoca já relaciono com ela, heuheue. Sim, mais de sete dias, mas não vou abandonar, de jeito nenhum!

Suh: Muito obrigada, Suh, é escrita com muito entusiasmo e carinho, que bom que está gostando! beijos!


	5. Quinto

Estão prontas, crianças? (…) Eu não ouvi direito! (...) OOOH! Quem está em lua de mel e não comeu ninguém? Uchiha Sasuke, cabelo de pato!

* * *

><p><strong>Tsumetai<strong>

(Frio ao Toque)

_"Se eu _ainda_ tiver um lugar no seu coração..."_ – (Haruno Sakura).

**#5**

_Anmitsu_. Frutas tropicais, doce de feijão, sorvete e gyuhi – um doce feito de arroz glutinoso – era a composição da sobremesa favorita de Sakura, que agora ela consumia com gosto. O Uchiha bateu o indicador na mesa sem fazer barulho ao evitar tocar a ponta da unha no tampo. Ele gostaria de dizer que a kunoichi comia aquela _gosma_ feliz como uma criança, mas não era o caso.

A médica, com certeza, não fazia de propósito, mas a cada vez que levava uma porção à boca ela apresentava uma expressão de um tipo de prazer indiscutivelmente atraente – como se estivesse no auge da satisfação –, algo que nem mesmo Sasuke, com toda sua adoração por tomates, chegou a ter. Logo, por questão de causa e efeito, isso só poderia significar que o anmitsu na tigela era muito eficiente em tal quesito. Não que o shinobi estivesse se incomodando.

Ou se incomodando _muito_.

Ele só não conseguia parecer totalmente confortável, pois, às vezes, ela colocava a colher na boca, retirava um pouco e colocava novamente, girando-a só para lamber a região côncava e depois pegar mais um bocado da sobremesa. Algo espontâneo, mas que unido com aquela expressão nova dava ao Uchiha a impressão de experimentar uma pequena morte.

Sasuke, precisamente, não estava pensando em nenhuma particularidade imoral. O trejeito era feminino de alguma forma e chamava a sua atenção: uma sensação certamente muito esquisita. Ele não sabia como reagir ao fato de que cada atitude de sua esposa metamorfoseou-se numa bandeira agitando-se bem na sua frente. O Uchiha sempre fora um exímio observador relapso, mas agora ele estava atento a cada minúcia com plena consciência.

Quem sabe, totalmente absorvido.

Desta vez, pelo menos, Sakura não ofereceu a guloseima como fizera com a maçã, já sabendo que esta seria recusada com algum comentário ácido do shinobi. De modo que, após o jantar, ela furtivamente pediu pela sobremesa e fez pequenos sons de adoração e juras de amor eterno assim que o doce chegou à mesa, trazido por uma garçonete de quimono e penteado exótico.

Evidentemente, Sakura não tardou em perceber a contemplação do Uchiha, mas, para ela, o rosto austero de Sasuke estava totalmente em branco, ele inclusive piscava os olhos como se estivesse com preguiça e entediado. Talvez a encarasse no intuito de apressá-la. Contudo, não parecia isso também, em todo caso. Por eliminatórias, ela acreditou que seu marido estava estudando-a por ser o único rosto familiar ali.

Dádiva – ou puramente azar – era o fato da kunoichi não saber ler mentes.

— Se continuar me olhando assim eu vou achar que tem algo no meu rosto, Sasuke-kun — ela comentou com bom humor, mordendo um último pedaço de morango em seguida.

Sasuke piscou e olhou para a boca da médica.

— Agora tem — ele indicou um local no próprio lábio inferior com sutileza, sugerindo no dela.

Internamente, o coração juvenil da kunoichi palpitou e voltou no tempo. Numa combinação de criatividade e delírio, perguntou-se se Sasuke se ergueria um pouco e retiraria o que fosse com o indicador levemente – e _sugestivamente_ –, como em livros de romance que ela lia quando era gennin e lhe sobrava algum tempo de ócio. Claro, sentia-se um pouco boba por ainda hoje considerar tais cenas ridiculamente legais.

Entretanto — como tudo que envolvia o rapaz desde que estes eram crianças —, Sasuke nunca agia de acordo com suas expectativas apaixonadas e _insensatas_. Em ambos os casos a fantasia morreu, pois Uchiha não fizera nada mais que ficar parado, tendo ela mesma que pegar um guardanapo e limpar a boca, onde descobriu um minúsculo aquênio de morango.

Sakura riu pelo nariz. Ela realmente tinha que se render aos olhos dele, estando eles com ou sem a presença do doujutsu.

— Bem, obrigada.

Ele deu de ombros enquanto Sakura dava a última colherada no que sobrou da sobremesa, para o infinito contentamento do moreno.

O ar estava começando a ficar frio, também, de modo que voltar o quanto antes ainda estava nos planos principais de Sasuke, mas ele não apressou a Uchiha, a kunoichi poderia mal interpretá-lo por conta disso, achando que seria por _outras_ razões, ainda que estas, no fundo, coexistissem com outros motivos, todos muito bem-intencionados.

— Tudo que é bom dura pouco — a rosada murmurou o velho ditado para si mesma, olhando para sua tigela vazia com um suspiro de saudade.

— Você come muito doce — Sasuke disse, mais de constatação do que censura. Não era de se supor que médicos tivessem uma alimentação extremamente regrada e saudável?

Sakura, porém, como se levasse o assunto em consideração pela primeira vez, apoiou a colher sobre a boca, pensativa.

— Hum... Não posso evitar, acho. Eu amo açúcar, mas não é como se eu comesse sempre, Sasuke-kun. Só estou aproveitando esses dias.

— Hn._ — Aproveitar_ não seria bem o termo que Sasuke usaria, era mais como _abusar, _mas ele guardou a opinião e pediu a conta.

No caminho de volta e pela ligeira falta de assunto, Sakura comentou sobre a gestão de Kakashi enquanto Hokage e o rápido desenvolvimento de Konoha. Mesmo que houvesse grupos dentro e fora da Folha cuja rápida modernização, a renúncia de Tsunade e até mesmo a absolvição de Sasuke eram vistas com algum receio – e não se poderia dizer que este era totalmente injusto, dadas atitudes anteriores do rapaz – a situação, num geral, era apaziguadora e aos poucos se encaixava.

Apesar de concordar que as coisas caminhavam para o melhor, Sasuke não fez quase nenhum comentário em retribuição. A situação o incomodava, mas nada que tivesse ligação com seus opositores. O problema – e não quer dizer que isto traga consigo um aspecto _negativo_ – era outro.

A ser sincero, o shinobi já não se sentia _totalmente_ de Konoha, estava fragmentado, um homem que pertencia ao _mundo_ e sentia-se bem nele; Sakura entendia perfeitamente a situação: Sasuke viu tanto do mundo, que o adotou; no entanto, ela tinha plena certeza de que o Uchiha sempre veria a aldeia da Folha como sua única casa, um local de repouso que guardaria a partir de agora sua pessoa mais preciosa.

Para ela, era suficiente.

Se Naruto havia reeducado a Sasuke sobre os valores de amizade e perdão, os créditos para amor e confiança eram todos de Sakura, algo que ele chegou a considerar, por algum tempo, um conceito banalizado e perdido na Terra. Mas o antigo vingador era, afinal, um herói do avesso, sim; e, por outro lado, um bastardo completamente sortudo.

**#**

Sem ser preciso muita insistência, Sakura lhe sugeriu que ele devia tomar banho primeiro, pois ela precisava organizar algumas coisas – que incluíam suas recentes compras –, mas, principalmente (não que houvesse confessado tal parte), queria um tempo sozinha para uma tarefa dificílima: escolher o que vestir numa das noites mais importantes de sua vida.

Sozinha, suspirou. Estava sendo mais difícil do que pensou que seria. Todos os conjuntos eram perfeitos e as camisolas com robes também, a kunoichi não achava que o Uchiha fosse se importar ainda que ela estivesse com flanela, principalmente levando em conta que ela esteve perante ele com o cabelo molhado sem pentear e de roupão e o rapaz pareceu sequer _notar_.

Além disso, Sasuke também já a vira em situações muito piores: contundida, queimada, com o olho roxo, exausta. Para não mencionar quando a encontrava depois de seus plantões mais longos onde, recentemente, sua aparência nem sempre parecia muito _humana_.

Com tudo isso, a moça tinha certeza de que o Uchiha a achava uma mulher bonita, irrevogavelmente. Não era por nada que o pressionava com perguntinhas a respeito, já sabendo que nunca obteria uma confirmação aberta, mas valia à pena só pelas respostas ásperas.

Obviamente, no entanto, a Uchiha não dispensaria a oportunidade de surpreendê-lo de uma maneira ou outra. Haveria de colocar para fora o traço de sensualidade que escondia dentro de si – apesar de Sakura ainda duvidar se ele realmente existia, nunca testara antes. Sempre ouvira de colegas as mesmas características da árvore que lhe deu o nome: delicada, suave, acalentadora, linda e, surpreendentemente, muito forte, de raízes profundas.

Os elogios não eram levianos e a Uchiha adorava ouvi-los, contudo, queria provocar uma reação em Sasuke. _Descobrir_ a si própria.

Oh, mas se ela meramente soubesse o que era para ele seus pequenos gestos inconscientes...

Acima disso, sentir-se atraente para si mesma, em primeiro lugar, seria algo que Sakura gostaria de tentar, inclusive. Suas amigas – Ino, especialmente – elogiam sua nova aura madura, mas, com certeza, ririam se soubessem que ela optou pelo clássico e muito adulto método milenar para tomada de decisões importantes: "mamãe mandou eu escolher esta _daqui_, mas como sou muito teimosa eu escolhi essa _daqui_!"

E, ao fim da cantiga, lá estava seu dedo apontando para a camisola preta e o conjunto de igual cor sobre ela.

— Caramba, Ino! — A branca e a rosa foram cruelmente descartadas.

Sakura olhou por minutos para a peça vencedora com algum rancor, propensa a fazer o joguinho novamente, mas as regras do "mamãe mandou" são claras e não se pode desobedecê-las. Estava decidido pela ordem divina. Ligou a televisão do quarto enquanto guardava as que não utilizaria metodicamente, a reprise de um documentário sobre a Grande Ponte Naruto era apresentada, mas a kunoichi não deu a devida atenção. Estava absorta.

_Consideravelmente_.

— Sakura, voc—

— Hiiiah!

Uma sobrancelha negra se ergueu.

— Que foi?

A Uchiha, com a pele um pouco empalidecida pelo susto, voltou-se para o shinobi em pé secando o cabelo com uma toalha pequena. Nervosa, meio agarrando a camisola preta, meio escondendo-a, a médica prontificou-se a explicar-se:

— Vo... você me assustou!

— Tch. A culpa foi sua.

Após um som de desdém pela insinuação dele, a médica estreitou as pálpebras e olhou-o sobre o ombro.

— Eu estava distraída, que tal: "Sinto muito por assustar você, meu coração"? — ela sugeriu com mofa e tentou imitar a voz grave de Sasuke. No entanto, o Uchiha fez silêncio e uma careta sombria. — Minha nossa, não me faça essa cara de quem prefere morrer a dizer isso.

— Mas eu prefiro.

A moça curvou os lábios ligeiramente num sorriso endiabrado, virando o corpo totalmente para o Uchiha.

— Que bom que eu tenho uma imaginação fértil, que satisfaz meus pequenos desejos.

— Hmph, sua imaginação é pobre para pensar em algo tão ridículo.

— Ridículo, não. É sexy na sua voz! Você se surpreenderia com a quantidade de apelidos que eu coletei por aí.

A cara de desdém do rapaz mudou para asco rapidamente.

— Sou feliz por não saber.

Sakura suspirou e se levantou. Num gesto falsamente dramático, ela colocou uma mão no peito.

— O que eu faço? Eu meio que gosto do fato de você ser um péssimo romântico, Sasuke-kun.

Depois disto, Sakura desligou a televisão, transformando a roupa que vestiria numa pequena bola indecifrável até chegar a Sasuke. Constatou que ele retirara a faixa do braço protético – cuja semelhança com o original era assombrosa, a única sequela da operação fora a linha de uma cicatriz branca que circundava a região do bíceps, semelhante à de Naruto.

— Ah, sim, o que você queria me dizer antes? — ela perguntou, docemente, observando que Sasuke, desta vez, não usava o yukata costumeiro do onsen, senão uma camisa de gola e uma bermuda com alguns bolsos. Casual demais para o pobre coração de Sakura.

— Bem, — o Uchiha esfregou o cabelo da nuca na toalha, lançando um olhar intrigado à bolota nas mãos da esposa — o banheiro está livre.

Assentindo, a médica mordeu o lábio e sorriu-lhe com um leve ar de nervosismo que vinha devagar e penetrava pela pele até chegar aos ossos. Pensou nos muitos métodos ninjas que conhecia – ou só os que lera sobre – para controlar as próprias emoções e não deixar Sasuke perceber sua ansiedade.

A kunoichi descobriu, para seu azar, que isso não funciona nem um pouco com ele e surpreendeu-se por ter seu nome chamado ao passar pelo shinobi, o timbre um pouco mais baixo que o habitual.

— Sakura.

— ... hum?

Ela ergueu os olhos e olhou-o expectante, mas o Uchiha preferiu não dizer coisa alguma, marchou um passo em direção a ela e deu um toque suave no topo de sua cabeça, com uma expressão séria. Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas desistiu em seguida, optando por uma fala diferente:

— Deixa.

— Mas...

— Não é nada. — Dando-lhe as costas, Sasuke se afastou. Ele sabia que Sakura estava nervosa e quis murmurar algo para que ela não ficasse paranoica, mas ele era tão ruim com palavras que talvez seu silêncio fosse melhor.

— Se... você diz. — Um pouco atrapalhada, Sakura decidiu não insistir em saber e trancou-se no banheiro logo depois. Ela adorava conversar com ele e provocá-lo se pudesse, contudo, havia momentos estranhos que a consciência de _tudo_ a constrangia.

Ninguém fazia ideia do quanto ela odiava isso. Esperava que com o tempo passasse.

Um banho quase demorado veio a seguir. Ao terminar, a médica secou os cabelos o máximo que pôde para penteá-los, ao ponto que muito pouco de umidade restou neles. Suavemente, em seguida, massageou a pele com um creme de macadâmia como era seu costume e, por fim, vestiu a roupa com o robe curto, dando um olhar severo a si mesma, respirando profundamente.

Pegou nos próprios seios e posicionou-se de perfil.

"_Céus, estou _gostosa_."_

Assim, não havia motivo para pânico, timidez, nervosismo… Claro que não.

Oh, mas quem demônios ela queria enganar? _Havia, sim, um motivo _muitoclaro_ no cômodo ao lado_.

Apesar de tentar se controlar, algo lhe dizia que sentir-se assim era muito natural. Talvez tudo só se agravasse por ter uma resposta sentimental de Sasuke, causa de um receio constante, afinal, não há ninguém no mundo que possa se _gabar_ por isso. Cuidar do coração dele – especialmente do dele – era de um peso de responsabilidade que Sakura considerava frágil como uma redoma de vidro.

Ela não queria _falhar, _sob nenhuma hipótese.

Adorava o homem que Sasuke se tornou, muitíssimo. Confiava nele e tinha certeza a cada dia – e resmungo – que sua escolha havia sido a mais correta. Do fundo do coração, portanto, esperava fazê-lo feliz tal qual ele merecia e ela prometera.

Mordendo a bochecha por dentro e ainda pensativa, Sakura inclinou-se sobre a pia para escovar os dentes após espremer o tubo na escova. Sobressaltou-se quando, ao apoiar a mão na pia, sentiu algo perfurando sua palma; felizmente, não ao ponto de machucá-la.

— Mas o que...?

No mármore, a garota notou um objeto singular dentro de um plástico transparente. Primeiro, ficou desconcertada. Logo após, um sorriso malicioso de lado — que, naturalmente, não lhe era característico — nasceu. Aquilo certamente não fora algo que ela trouxera consigo e, com certeza, não estava ali de manhã. A Uchiha retirou o plástico como uma criança que abre um presente.

— Kami-sama, eu vou voltar a ser uma fã nesse ritmo.

As duas presilhas pretas que saíram do embrulho fizeram Sakura suspirar com carinho. Sem perder tempo, a kunoichi terminou de escovar os dentes e rapidamente prendeu a franja inquieta com elas. Sorriu para o espelho, muito satisfeita. Eram discretas ao seu modo.

Olhou para a porta e pensou em Sasuke.

Ele a olhava não era apenas por ela _casualmente_ estar na sua frente. Ele sondou o problema, detectou o problema e _resolveu_ o problema. Não muito diferente do que sempre fez, é certo, mas a melhoria na autoconfiança da médica subiu alguns graus. _"Por que não me entregou diretamente?" _Ela adoraria beijá-lo demoradamente só por causa disso.

Sakura estalou a língua, no fim das contas, Sasuke sempre foi o tipo de prodígio que evita ao máximo qualquer coisa que ele julgasse como algo que lhe proporcionaria algum constrangimento. Dar a ela um regalo, por exemplo, seria embaraçoso. Já _esquecê-lo_ ali, decerto _acidentalmente,_ parecia muito mais nobre.

Uma última e breve mirada em seu reflexo e Sakura retirou-se do aposento. Pé ante pé, caminhou pelo quarto de hotel. Sasuke não estava lá. Ela também não o encontrou na sala.

— Sasuke-kun?

Nenhuma resposta.

Sakura circulou pelo lugar, apagou as luzes acesas e deixou apenas a do abajur do quarto para iluminar. Chamou o nome do marido novamente, mas nada veio. Foi então que, curiosa, lembrou-se da varanda e percebeu a porta de correr entreaberta. Passou por ela e viu Sasuke sentado no banco longo: a cabeça recostada na parede, os pés esticados, os olhos fechados como quem dormia.

A kunoichi caminhou silenciosamente, apesar de o pequeno espaço ter o piso revestido de pedrinhas brancas e este emitir ruidinhos insignificantes com seus passos leves. Do parapeito maciço bisbilhotou o ambiente abaixo, não havia muita gente circulando nas ruas. Voltou-se para Sasuke, que continuava igual. Sakura sentou ao seu lado com cautela, passou a mão em frente ao rosto dele repetidas vezes.

A expressão continuou imperturbável.

— O passeio foi demais para ele? — Sakura perguntou-se num fio de voz e recostou a cabeça no ombro masculino com cautela, para não despertá-lo.

Que esquisito, para um ninja, aquela pequena rotina não era _nada_. Talvez fosse melhor acordá-lo e indicar o futon, onde ele poderia dormir confortavelmente. Com isso, no entanto, lá se ia mais uma oportunidade. Ao menos desta vez Sakura não tinha _culpa_, mas ela de modo algum se consolava com isso, realmente gostaria de finalmente fazer amor com Sasuke esta noite. "_Não acredito que ele se esqueceu."_

A kunoichi ainda havia corajosamente lhe prometido!

Ela tocou a bochecha dele, pronta para acordá-lo e levá-lo para dentro.

— Sasu—

— Estou acordado. — O rapaz abriu os olhos e mirou-a de soslaio, o olhar inevitavelmente se prendeu um instante num ponto no cabelo dela e voltou para as íris verdes como se não fosse nada. — E, se não estivesse, eu ainda teria percebido você.

— Hmph, ninja convencido, não fiz nada alarmante.

Sasuke anuiu, esticou a mão e segurou a ponta de uma mecha rosa.

— Não fez. Estou falando do seu cheiro.

— Meu... cheiro? Oh... é claro. — Sakura encolheu os ombros e mordeu o lábio, para ninjas detectar aromas era natural como respirar, mas é claro que ela romantizaria o gesto. Mudando de assunto, contudo, a kunoichi ergueu a cabeça e apontou para a franja. — Ah, é mesmo, obrigada por isto, Sasuke-kun.

O Uchiha, sabendo que ela se referia às presilhas que ele conseguiu no estande, virou o rosto devagar para o lado oposto. Ele as _esqueceu_ no banheiro justamente para que ela lá as encontrasse e deixasse o assunto morrer, mas Sakura certamente possuía o prazer interno de colocá-lo em berlindas.

— Não se preocupe.

— De verdade, eu adorei.

— Hn. — A voz do Uchiha estava morta, como se estivesse sendo forçado a falar. Ele basicamente estava _se_ forçando, na prática. — Legal.

Sendo Sakura a mais falante dos dois e ela não ter pensado em nada para dizer, um pequeno silêncio iniciou-se. Aproveitando a deixa, contudo, a rosada se aproximou novamente e o shinobi descansou um braço sobre o espaldar, de modo que ela se aconchegou mais confortavelmente nele, pousando a cabeça e a mão com a aliança em seu peito.

Não havia muito que olhar lá fora, no fim das contas. A murada de alvenaria não permitia ver a rua e qualquer som estava muito distante. Tinham o céu sobre as cabeças, mas este se encontrava quase completamente negro: sem nuvens, sem lua, só com pouquíssimas estrelas visíveis.

Um tempo depois, Sakura mudou de posição, deixando uma perna no chão e colocando outra sobre o banco, sentando-se sobre ela. Sasuke olhou-a, curioso, e foi retribuído com um sorriso tímido. Hesitante, o rapaz tirou a mão do espaldar e levou-a até os ombros de sua esposa. Mais nenhum avanço. Ambos ficaram simplesmente parados.

— Que clima tenso — a antiga Haruno comentou com alguma diversão e Sasuke teve que concordar.

— Aa.

Foi ela quem decidiu terminar – ou _começar_ – com aquilo ao reter a nuca de Sasuke imprecisamente. Seu corpo voltou-se para o do marido e se inclinou levemente para frente, na direção dele. Sakura lhe encarou e ruborizou antes de seguir adiante, o Uchiha apenas aguardou o que já previa quando ela o puxou de encontro.

A direção da kunoichi, no entanto, indicava que ela mirava com ar inocente a sua bochecha, o que não o agradou de todo, fazendo com que o rapaz estrategicamente virasse o rosto e mudasse o alvo. Eles _já_ haviam passado dessa fase, não?

O resultado veio em seguida em forma de toque.

Ela roçou o canto de sua boca suavemente, mas não se afastou de imediato. No fim das contas, de todos os modos aquele era seu objetivo final. A jovem fechou os olhos e, ainda sem romper o contato, moveu os lábios para o lado, inclinando o rosto, pressionando-os nos de Sasuke.

Não demorou e algo enlaçou sua cintura.

Sakura soube que eram os braços dele.

Beijou-o com a boca aberta, a ponta da língua dele encostou-se à sua, envolveu-a e, depois de instantes, se afastou. Sakura tomou a oportunidade para respirar e se sentar mais confortavelmente. A perna sobre a qual ela se apoiara se esticou e encontrou um espaço entre o encosto do banco e as costas do Uchiha.

Ele viu como uma clara oportunidade de chegar mais perto. Acariciou a cintura da jovem e curvou-se sobre ela, Sakura atraiu-o pelo pescoço com as duas mãos, passando as pontas dos dedos lentamente por ele e provocando cócegas.

Reunindo o máximo de atrevimento, a kunoichi abaixou-se até tocar as próprias costas no banco e trouxe o Uchiha consigo. O rapaz se deixou levar, mas hesitou antes de apoiar metade de seu corpo contra o dela, uma vez que o assento não possuía comprimento suficiente para mais que isso.

Com o antebraço apoiado, sustentou-se, os lábios tocaram-se novamente e o Uchiha sentiu cada parte do corpo dela no seu, fazendo sua respiração engatar nervosamente, em especial quando Sakura abandonou sua boca pouco depois e experimentou seu pescoço em beijinhos muito tímidos, aliados à mão que entrava em seu cabelo negro e fazia um reboliço por ali.

Apesar de ter a sensação de que estava sendo muito _bagunçado_, Sasuke não poderia dizer que não estava gostando.

Permitiu que ela assumisse o controle e pressionou a mão na cintura dela. A perna da kunoichi, apoiada no chão, começou a atrapalhar. Tateou a lateral do corpo feminino, suas mãos acompanhavam as curvas com certa incerteza, mas chegaram às coxas e à parte de trás do joelho, onde Sasuke se apoiou para içar a perna da médica e apoiá-la sobre seu colo, imitando a posição da outra e dando-lhe mais espaço.

Perto da orelha, sua esposa corada suspirou, Sasuke se moveu um bocadinho mais para cima e a lateral do quadril dele pressionou o lugar entre as pernas dela, sem ser realmente de propósito, mas a médica suspirou mais uma vez por conta do leve atrito.

Sakura desceu uma mão pelas costas do shinobi e invadiu a camisa só alguns centímetros, a pele do rapaz se arrepiou, especialmente quando a kunoichi desistiu dos beijos e lambeu seu pescoço como se testasse um novo sabor, mexendo os dedos dentro de sua camisa em conjunto.

— _Sakura_ — o nome dela escapou, tão baixo que nem a dona identificou-o.

Ela estava mostrando-se tão... disposta. O primeiro passo não tinha que vir só _dele_ ou só _dela_, coisa que demoraram a perceber. Estava funcionando melhor com ambos _juntos_. Momentos antes de ela ir para o banho, o rapaz planejou dizer que ela não devia ficar tão nervosa, que não devia se sentir obrigada a fazer algo apenas porque _ele_ queria. No entanto, ele percebeu Sakura só estava muito tímida, mesmo agora cada contato era titubeante, mas sempre mais confiante que o anterior.

Seguindo do pé do ouvido, a ponta do nariz de Sasuke passou por sua bochecha até que ele pudesse chegar à boca e ali beijá-la como bem queria. Diferente de antes, desta não foi contido e hesitante e Sakura permitiu-o sê-lo, sentindo a mão do shinobi finalmente deixar seu joelho e fazer o caminho de volta por seu corpo.

A médica quase perdeu o compasso de suas batidas e o ritmo do beijo, o Uchiha passou direto por sua cintura e costelas, não parou como ela havia se acostumado, a kunoichi tinha certeza que o destino primordial dele era seu seio e ele esteve _quase_ lá, mas tudo foi abruptamente estagnado quando uma voz estranha os surpreendeu.

— Ah, mas aquele idiota! — O som vinha da varanda acima de suas cabeças, pela curva sonora, a pessoa certamente estava apoiada no parapeito. Seus sentidos também indicavam que ela estava acompanhada e a confirmação veio rapidamente.

— Onde ele está? — um segundo homem perguntou. Talvez mais jovem, pelo timbre imaturo. Com certeza mais baixo.

— No onsen, disse que a água vai ajudar. Deus! Fujimaki-sensei já disse que métodos convencionais não vão funcionar, talvez seja melhor enviar uma solicitação para a vila oculta mais próxima, eles têm recursos.

Uma pequena pausa no diálogo. Sasuke olhou brevemente para a esposa, vermelhíssima, mas claramente aliviada por ser numa varanda _acima_, não _ao lado._

— Neste caso, seria Konohagakure — o segundo continuou. — Mas ele não vai ficar irritado?

— Dane-se o que o imbecil pensa. Amanhã mandaremos um mensageiro para a Folha. Arrh, me aposento ano que vem, eu já não deveria estar levando uma vida pacífica?

A Uchiha não quis ficar para ouvir a resposta do homem, com um olhar suplicante perguntou ao marido se podiam sair dali, ele mais que disposto atendeu ao desejo dela, estando ele próprio prestes a fazer o mesmo convite. Afastou-se do calor de Sakura, ajudou-a a se erguer do banco.

Ao entrarem, Sasuke não notou as mãos da kunoichi agarrando a própria roupa para não tremer.

**#Continua...**

* * *

><p>"Geropi, filha de carrapatos! Que final foi esse? Como parou aí?" Quando eu vi, o capítulo já tinha oito mil palavras (oito mil), então dividi de sacanagem mesmo. O lado positivo é que posto o outro dentro de dois dias. Recado: Eu me esforço para cumprir o horário que prometo, chegando a madrugar por causa de algo que deveria ser apenas uma diversão, os atrasos não ocorrem porque quero. Como Kakashi, às vezes eu me perco nos caminhos da vida.<p>

**#**

**Comentários** (como sempre, hoje também tem beijo especial, que dessa vez vai para C4ndyx e Karolzeenha, essas lindas. Inclusive, futriquem o perfil delas como eu, há ótimas traduções de fanfics desse casal!):

Ari: Ari, Ari, Ari... o que eu faço? Eu estava levando o comentário de boa até o "já que você não vai cumprir o prazo de sete dias _mesmo_". Na-na-ni-na-não. A frase me soou um pouco estranha. Não atraso de caso pensado em minha cadeira maquiavélica do mal pensando "hohoho, vou prometer e atrasar o capítulo!". Simplesmente acontece, não quero alimentar falsas esperanças em leitor algum. Pelo contrário, espero divertir vocês como eu me divirto. Então, por favor, se eu me atrasar, não pense que foi porque eu _quis _e sou malvada. Algumas coisas imprevistas acontecem e elas sempre serão minha prioridade. Muito obrigada por acompanhar.

Shooter: ehuehuehe, olá de novo! Depois de tanto tempo, é bom voltar e dar uma bronca na autora (mentira, eu fico com medo). E atrasei alguns dias de novo, desculpa! Mas aquela encoxada do Sasuke ainda me dá vergonha só de lembrar, realmente foi constrangedor, no entanto... como eu vou dizer? Eu não ficaria com vergonha se ele me assediasse enquanto eu estou indefesa, não. xD ehuehuehue, amando esses elogios loucamente fabulosos. xD Às vezes eu também esqueço que o Sasuke é humano e sente fome, respira, não faz fotossíntese e tal. Sakura prometeu e há de cumprir (espero). Também amo ele sofrendo com o pão que o diabo amassou, porque é uma delícia ver ele numa tortura interna. Depois a gente sente falta. Idate ainda vai aprontar um pouquinho e tirar alguém do sério, hmm. Sasuke está traumatizado com termas. Vou declarar meu amor por você então, ehuehueh. Linda! Muito obrigada e até mais!

Guest (Himejoss): Super imagino a sua situação, heuheue. Ainda mais depois de tanto tempo. Fico feliz por saber que a fanfic é aguardada assim e que pude te ajudar de alguma forma. Daqui a pouco ele sobe pelas paredes literalmente, o negócio não está muito bom. Ah, sobre a piada suja, é o seguinte: Sakura se diz uma estraga prazeres. Sasuke diz que ela é mesmo, _literalmente_. É quase como se ele dissesse (de um modo mais delicado) que ela a-ca-bou com o prazer dele, sexualmente falando. Daí a piada suja, ele só devia ter pensado, mas escapuliu. Tipo, chamei de piada, mas é sem graça. xD Muito obrigada, Hime, você é um amor. Nos vemos.


	6. Sexto

Menores de 18 devem pular esse capítulo (mas eu sei eles nunca pulam).

* * *

><p><strong>Tsumetai<strong>

(Frio ao Toque)

"_Um dia o falcão repousará nos galhos da cerejeira_" – (desconhecido).

**#6**

Não retomaram exatamente de onde tudo parou na varanda e não se preocuparam com isso.

Por terem estado no exterior expostos ao frio – mas não que houvessem sentido frio algum –, o quarto mostrou-se agradavelmente aquecido quando entraram. Ao contrário do constrangimento inicial que Sakura pensou que teriam, tudo se resumiu apenas numa breve troca de olhares na semiescuridão.

As mãos dela já não estavam trêmulas por causa de sua precipitação, sobretudo porque o Uchiha não ficou esperando-a vir até ele como há pouco. Em seus pensamentos, ele maquinava que de modo algum o evento desastroso da manhã – uma interrupção que poderia ser evitada – se repetiria.

Por isto, não antes de usar todo seu amplo repertório mental proferindo os xingamentos mais ofensivos aos seus vizinhos – daí o valor que ele dá a sua casa _silenciosíssima_ –, Sasuke colocou os braços ao redor de sua esposa, baixando o rosto e beijando-lhe entre as sobrancelhas rosas. Ela não se encolheu, agindo como a boa antítese ambulante que era e que ele nunca compreenderia totalmente.

Fechando os olhos, Sakura ergueu o queixo e separou os lábios. Uma leve expectativa e um frio no estômago tomou-a enquanto o Uchiha arrastou-se por seu nariz delicado até, enfim, alcançar sua boca e dela receber uma resposta. Lembrava-se de comentar que o beijo de Sasuke era calmo... ela já não poderia afirmar tal coisa sobre _este_: agindo como se a beijasse com o corpo inteiro em sua maneira agridoce.

Sakura agarrou-lhe a camisa no peito, deu passos para trás e trouxe-o consigo até suas costas, inevitavelmente, chocarem-se numa das paredes, errando a porta do quarto por poucas dezenas de centímetros, distância que não se apressaram para superar. Não neste momento.

Plenamente envolvida, a kunoichi subiu as mãos, alcançando os ombros masculinos. Nas pontas dos pés, deixou de beijá-lo e arrastou os lábios pela linha da mandíbula, fisgando-o no pescoço. A resposta imediata de Sasuke foi alcançar o laço do robe, repentinamente complicadíssimo de desatar, mas que depois de muita insistência – e paciência – teve o nó cedido.

Quando levou as mãos às mangas, encarou a Sakura rapidamente, ela não pareceu ligar em se livrar daquela roupa. Deste modo, empurrou-a contra a parede com a parte inferior do corpo, puxando a lateral de um braço primeiro e depois a seguinte, a palma de sua mão percorrendo e sentindo a suavidade da pele dela conforme descia o pano: tenra e quente.

O robe, quando totalmente fora do corpo, caiu numa meia lua aos pés da mulher. Um bolo formou-se em sua garganta. Aquela camisola estava uma _coisa _nela.

Sakura abraçou-o e o Uchiha apertou-a mais forte, tomando consciência dos seios macios dela pressionados contra seu peito mais uma vez. Seria mentira dizer que não estava curioso para senti-los de outras maneiras, que homem em sua situação não estaria? Mas com a médica cheirando seu cabelo e sussurrando algo em seu ouvido fez seus sentidos desfocarem por um momento.

— Eu adoro o seu cheiro, Sasuke-kun.

A voz dela estava diferente. Um pouco mais sutil e delicada, bagunçando suas terminações nervosas, fazendo o rapaz refugiar-se num beijo passional quando não pôde lidar com isto de outro modo.

A Uchiha voltou a descer uma mão pelo seu peito até a borda da blusa, por onde quis, tomando certa liberdade, invadir mais uma vez, quem sabe do mesmo modo que almejou enquanto ele vestia aquele yukata infame. No entanto, Sasuke repousou a mão sobre a dela no ato, parando o avanço que mal começara. Com uma expressão confusa e apreensiva, Sakura olhou-o como quem queria interrogá-lo.

— Não é nada, — ele respondeu antes, abaixando-se um pouco, passando um braço ao lado de sua cintura — é só...

E antes que a kunoichi pudesse prever, suas pernas também foram enlaçadas e seus pés não estavam mais no chão.

Ela precisou cobrir a boca para não exclamar de espanto, especialmente quando Sasuke entrou pelo quarto e beijou seu pescoço enquanto a descia, permitindo-a apoiar-se por si mesma. Sakura achou que durou _pouco_, gostava da experiência de ser carregada por ele, uma sensação de proteção e calidez.

Diferente de uma cama, um futon é paralelo ao solo e o casal precisou se agachar timidamente até sentarem no tecido macio, frente um ao outro. Sakura estendeu a mão e tocou a de Sasuke, que repousava sobre o joelho em lótus. Serena, entrelaçou os próprios dedos nos dele e meio que engatinhou os centímetros que os separava.

No entanto, não fora ela quem os transpôs totalmente.

_Aut__!_

O Uchiha, com pressa, arriscou agarrar-lhe a mão mais firme e puxou a rosada de encontro a si. Apesar da surpresa inicial, Sakura sorriu em seguida, vendo-o mudar a posição ligeiramente.

Ajoelhada entre suas pernas, o torso totalmente apoiado no dele, a médica espalhou beijinhos da testa ao queixo, de uma orelha à outra em intervalos lentos, cada um deles durando segundos consideráveis. _Eternos_. Sasuke sentia-se estranho pelas sensações diferentes que singularmente provocavam — todas boas, claro, atento aos lábios molhados dela encostando em sua pele, partindo e atingindo um ponto inesperado.

Seu corpo ficou quente e ele mesmo sentiu o calor de Sakura, parecia-lhe mais intenso que o das chamas de um goukakyuu¹, tragando-o, apesar de seu elemento ser o _próprio _fogo. Céus, por causa disso quis muito se livrar da própria roupa, mas, com certeza, deveria levar tudo ao seu tempo.

Em contrapartida, mesmo sua mente inexperiente sabia que não podia ficar parado – e não é que ele_quisesse_, isso absolutamente_ não _estava em planos –, portanto, seguiu com uma série de toques com a boca na região do ombro e colo de Sakura, beijando-a até onde o decote da camisola delimitava, mas nunca mais que isso.

Tocá-la num local tão íntimo foi um privilégio de suas mãos, inicialmente.

O shinobi, primeiro, puxou ambas as alcinhas pretas ao mesmo tempo, fitando o rosto apreensivo e constrangido de Sakura antes de prosseguir e descer, por fim, a parte de cima da veste até a cintura. Para a mortificação da kunoichi, o Uchiha nem disfarçou o olhar curioso em seu sutiã sem alças, que sustentava seus seios e moldava-os.

Ela tinha que admitir que o brilho no olhar dele era excitante de alguma forma, fazendo-a respirar mais fundo que o normal e provocando no Uchiha, definitivamente, uma verdadeira pequena morte. Ele não esperou algum tipo de autorização muda para tirar o cabelo dela de um dos lados do pescoço, aproveitar-se da brecha e descer com a mesma mão de lá até alcançar um dos seios, escondendo–o sob a palma.

O braço ao redor da médica comprimiu-a e ele se inclinou até ela, arranhando-a com os dentes no mesmo lugar onde afastou o cabelo rosa. Com isso, sua esposa emitiu sons gostosos que na opinião do moreno soaram únicos, no entanto, todos muito baixinhos, como se ela temesse que ele escutasse. De verdade, Sasuke preferia ouvir, isso não significava que ela estava gostando? _Talvez?_

Seus dedos, apoiados na meia taça desprotegida pelo sutiã, apertaram sutilmente, incertos sobre qual pressão exercer sem machucá-la, Sakura nunca lhe parecera tão frágil – ou tão mulher – como neste momento, sabendo ou não do que ela era capaz. No fim, a textura era inimaginavelmente mais macia do que considerou. Sugou uma parte da clavícula da kunoichi levemente e, ainda sobre a peça íntima, atuou com uma nova força com a mão.

— _N__m__.._.

O coração do Uchiha ganhou uma pontada e ele procurou-a para um beijo. Com uma manobra, Sasuke posicionou-se melhor e trouxe-a para seu colo, onde Sakura moldou-se devagar. Diferentemente do estado na corrida, mais cedo, desta ela continuava de frente para si, como antes, mas com as pernas ladeando seu quadril.

Além de tudo, ela, certamente, enfim estava sentindo a ereção gradual do rapaz entre suas próprias pernas, o que talvez explicasse o rosto vermelho e surpreso. Mas o que ele poderia fazer? Não dava para simplesmente_controlar _e, ao menos desta vez, estavam em um local privado.

Para sua tranquilidade, a Uchiha não fez mais que dar um sorriso tímido depois – pensando internamente (com toda arrogância e perversão que lhe cabe) que Uchiha Sasuke estava excitado por causa dela! Sakura precisou refrear o impulso de sentir o volume que lhe tocava nas coxas e saber o tamanho, não poderia ser hipócrita e mentir, dizendo que nunca foi curiosa a respeito, o dito cujo já fora alvo, inclusive, de especulações entre Ino e ela.

— _Bem, daqui a poucos vocês se casam, não é? — a loira perguntara-lhe. — Você já deve saber. Qual grande o Sasuke é?_

— _Grande? Eu não diria que ele é grande, é enorme. — Os olhos de Ino brilharam de espanto. Sakura, em seu canto, não entendeu o repentino interesse dela na altura do Uchiha — Sasuke -kun tem um pouco mais de um metro e oitenta._

— _Eu não estou falando da altura dele, testuda. Estou falando do _menino_ dele! __O que ele tem entre as pernas e, se me permite ser objetiva, o pênis._

— _Eu não... eu não sei uma coisa dessas!_

_"Ainda". Pelos próximos dois dias Sakura não conseguiu olhar nos olhos de Sasuke. Passara-os muito ocupada lhe encarando, __disfarçadamente,_ _as_ _calças__._

Para, no fim, não descobrir nada.

Menos ainda teria oportunidade para tal agora, pois o Uchiha se afastou um momento e tirou a blusa que usava pela cabeça, tendo o pescoço enlaçado pelos braços de Sakura tão logo a roupa foi jogada para o lado, o corpo dela achegou-se melhor ao seu e Sasuke agradeceu por isto.

A garota experimentou de sua boca uma vez mais e o novo impulso no abraço dela, inevitavelmente, o fizera cair de costas, levando a kunoichi consigo. As mãos do moreno viajaram pela pele cremosa da coluna, pela linha que ele vira no primeiro dia, caminhando desde a cintura de Sakura até o meio, roubando da garota toda a concentração.

Com os dedos, Sasuke procurou pela abertura do sutiã. Inicialmente, não encontrou. Descobriu-o completamente liso nas costas. _Ótimo_, Naruto pela primeira vez serviria de algo, o jinchuuriki comentou que isso_poderia_ acontecer. O Uchiha retornou e traçou um caminho pela frente, entre o vale médio que os seios dela formavam. Incrivelmente, não havia nada para ser desatado ali também.

Isso o pegou desprevenido. Então, fez uma conferência consigo mesmo... ele tiraria por cima? Por baixo? Só que parecia estreito demais para qualquer um dos dois movimentos. Não dava para sair destruindo a peça também, embora ele _pudesse_ fazê-lo. Um pouco bruscamente demais, interrompeu os toques e olhou para Sakura, hesitando antes de dar-se por vencido.

— Sakura, como eu tiro isso?

A boca da kunoichi entreabriu-se e, ainda tentando articular uma resposta, ela se ergueu novamente, pois seria mais fácil para explicar, achava. Sasuke acompanhou-a e viu-a indicar um local em baixo do braço com o dedo trêmulo.

— Há um fecho… ele fica aqui do lado.

De todos os lugares do mundo… o mais improvável.

O sórdido fecho encontrava-se na lateral direita, o Uchiha baixou um pouco a cabeça e levou a mão ao primeiro ganchinho, desatando-o com cuidado e imperícia. Mesmo assim, sua esposa respirou agitadamente e apertou em punho a camisola embolada em sua cintura.

Ele percebeu e, desconfiado, não tocou o segundo gancho.

— Sakura, escute, você não tem qu—

— Não... não entenda mal, é só... — ela sussurrou, antes que ele começasse a dizer algo, mordendo a bochecha por dentro — nós podemos apagar a luz? Acho que vou sentir um pouco _menos_ de vergonha.

A kunoichi indicou com um olhar o abajur irradiando uma luz dourada e opaca, engolindo em seco o próprio embaraço. Sem aquela iluminação, o quarto se tornaria o mesmo breu de ontem à noite e ela pensou nisso quando o propôs. Ficar nua na frente de Sasuke era constrangedor _demais_. E se ele não gostasse? E se _ela_ não conseguisse se desinibir?

Sasuke, entretanto, foi mais inteligente e estudou o caso. Ele não insistiu no sutiã e tampouco respondeu sua pergunta, pegando-a desprevenida. Ele era um homem que nunca tocou uma mulher e tinha consciência disso, tanta que simplesmente perder as reações de Sakura para o escuro parecia _estupidez_.

Suas mãos tomaram outro rumo. Ambas foram para as coxas da perna suave da kunoichi, deslizando um pouco para cima. Um calafrio prazeroso passou pela pele da garota, fazendo Sakura aguardar ansiosa quando o Uchiha aproximou a boca de seu ouvido. Olhos fechados e a respiração fora de ritmo, ela _tinha_ que saber que ele a queria.

— Deixe a luz como está, — o Uchiha cochichou-lhe, a própria voz ligeiramente enrouquecida — eu quero olhar para você, — Sakura enterrou as unhas em seus ombros — _coração_.

Sem restrições. Sem precisar esconder o que estava na cara: precisava dela. _Carnalmente_. Por mais que entendesse que sua esposa estava envergonhada, o que acabava por deixá-lo um pouco retraído, também, não poderia escapar do desejo por ela.

Sakura desarmou-se e engoliu sua insegurança. Sem saber como em colocar em palavras, a médica guiou a mão de Sasuke por si mesma até o sutiã, na lateral. Mordeu o lábio quando ele entendeu e desatou os três ganchos finais. Obrigou-se a fechar os olhos com força. A peça saiu do corpo da kunoichi devagar, escorregando para o lado e parando em algum lugar por ali.

A jovem chegou ao ponto de erguer os braços na tentativa de cobrir-se, entretanto, o Uchiha a deteve do modo mais suave que conseguiu, não demorando e levando seu olhar até ela, por inteiro_. _Vagarosamente, com a garganta seca e pulsação aos altos, Sasuke descobriu a nudez feminina pela primeira vez.

Oh, Deus...

Internamente, ele perguntou-se do _que_ demônios Sakura sentia vergonha, porque aos seus olhos ela era completamente sem defeitos, ao ponto que a beleza incomodou-o e o rapaz, num pequeno instante, estabeleceu uma pressão levemente maior do quadril dela no seu. _Por favor._

Em sua ansiedade, Sasuke conquistou seu espaço _conhecendo-o_. Direcionou-se a um dos seios e delineou a linha abaixo da extremidade em direção ao centro, ascendendo e retornando os dedos – dois deles – pela tez sensível, resvalando as costas destes no pequeno mamilo cor-de-rosa, forçando o coração de Sakura a trabalhar mais freneticamente que o normal e seus olhos se apertarem ainda mais.

O rapaz não teve nenhuma atitude imediata, por mais que quisesse, pois, no fim, experimentar cada parte dela parecia a única coisa coerente agora. Roçou a boca através do pescoço e colo, tão apaixonado e num erotismo que ele não notava, mas Sakura _sentia_.

Abaixou cabeça para beijar o topo do monte dos seios dela. A rosada prendeu a respiração por um segundo, encolhendo-se um pouquinho. O que só atenuou-se quando Sasuke lambeu, deliberadamente, a pele sensível; chupou pequenos pontos ao redor, sem deixar marcas, mas nunca tocando o centro, para a curiosa frustração da médica, que abriu os olhos e não preparou-se para quando o rosto do moreno tombou-se e ele tomou a auréola entumescida dentro da boca, satisfazendo seu desejo inconsciente.

O impacto da língua brincando com ela a fez arfar. Desejando-o como talvez nunca antes.

— Oh, por favor... — sua voz virou um gemido.

Não foi um pedido para coisa alguma, mas Sakura sentiu necessidade de apenas falar. Não podia dizer que não estava esperando que Sasuke fizesse _aquilo _alguma vez, mas não esperou que fosse gostar tanto. Em especial quando ele intensificava toda a ação ao massagear o seio ao lado. A jovem quase podia sentir seu baixo-ventre se contrair.

Lentamente e sem planos, o casal deu créditos à gravidade e Sakura teve as costas estavam apoiadas no futon, ao passo que o moreno sugava-lhe o outro seio gentilmente, seguindo para o espaço entre ambos.

No meio do intento, porém, foi puxado por ela e uniram-se num beijo que somente duas pessoas se amando podem compartilhar, como se este, sozinho, pudesse resumir o próprio sexo. A Uchiha abraçou-o pelos ombros, mergulhando as mãos nos fios negros e sentindo Sasuke fazer o mesmo consigo na nuca, atacando sua boca, venerando-a.

Juntos, rolaram de lado e o Uchiha puxou-a pela cintura, abominando, neste momento, qualquer distância. Como antes, novamente Sakura sentiu a pressão do membro duro em suas pernas e foi um pouco travessa quando interpôs uma das suas entre as dele, provocando um leve atrito.

O rapaz, pego de surpresa, interrompeu o beijo e trouxe-a mais para si, pressionando a boca na parte frontal do pescoço da rosada, sufocando sua respiração ofegante, mas que inevitavelmente Sakura ouviu.

Oh, o roce resultou num refresco na pulsação que aos poucos tornava-se dolorosa e, também, amplificou o desejo do Uchiha por mais contato com a pessoa _causadora_ de tudo isso. A maioria dos sentimentos envolvidos era completamente nova, queria prolongar e, simultaneamente, terminar. Se a sua esposa olhasse em seu rosto talvez pudesse lê-lo como papel impresso: Um completo toxicomaníaco por algum entorpecente que flutuava ao redor dela.

Baixando a mão, Sasuke descobriu que a camisola de antes virara um cordão ao redor da barriga de Sakura e só fazia atrapalhar. Com o auxílio posterior da kunoichi, puxou a roupa por cima e largou-a por ali. Um breve olhar no corpo seminu absolutamente agradável e o Uchiha se deixou guiar a seguir.

Fechou a mão em punho em abriu-a lentamente, usando-a para mapear o corpo da esposa pelas costas, chegando abaixo, no tecido da calcinha e apertando uma nádega, apartando o quadril do dela, beijando-a nos lábios e vagando pelas pernas; até que induziu a Sakura para virar-se de barriga para cima e Sasuke beijou-lhe entre os seios. Calmamente, acariciou a lateral de sua perna, subindo ao joelho dobrado e descendendo pelo interior da coxa.

Quando seus dedos chegaram perto da virilha, o rapaz não sabia o que raios fazer _exatamente_. Então, primeiro olhou e desenhou o contorno delicado das bordas superiores da calcinha, baixando um dos lados, traçando linhas carinhosas ali e voltando a atenção para os seios dela ao curvar-se um pouco.

Usando de toda atenção, Sasuke experimentou tocar a intimidade de sua esposa sobre a roupa, testando se ela gostaria ou não – abertamente falando, só sabia que _ele_ aprovaria se ela o fizesse em si. Apesar de Sakura ter puxado seu cabelo ao perceber sua intenção, não fora bruta o suficiente para impedi-lo, desistindo da ideia quando o rapaz correu os dedos por sua área mais sensível, incerto sobre quais movimentos fazer.

Na dúvida, desceu uma vez e subiu. Fez um círculo.

— _Oh_ — _muito_ brevemente, ela gemeu quando o shinobi alcançou certo ponto que lhe trouxe um choque de prazer.

Sasuke repetiu mais duas vezes na área e na terceira quis tocá-la sem empecilhos. Mudou de posição, subindo sobre a médica, mas sustentando-se com os joelhos ladeados e com um braço. Fez caminhos pela barriga lisa de Sakura e viu-a arregalar os olhos quando ele tocou-a, ainda no monte de vênus, por baixo da calcinha. Rapidamente, esticou uma mão e reteve o braço dele.

Com uma expressão séria, ele encarou-a momentaneamente:

— Se você não quiser, eu não faço. — Não havia ressentimento em sua voz. Mas se ela chegou ao ponto de impedi-lo, seguramente havia algo errado.

Sakura ficou vermelha e desconcertada. Confiava nele e não queria ser má interpretada.

— Não é isso, mas se eu...

Todavia, como diria que era melhor se ela o auxiliasse, por mais vergonhoso que fosse? Não que ele não tenha sido bom, mas a garota percebeu-o um pouco perdido. Bem, naturalmente, seria ideal se ela não dissesse, talvez resolvesse se só _mostrasse_. A kunoichi engoliu em seco, tomando uma certa coragem, e uniu sua mão ao do marido, pousando-a sobre a dele. Sasuke não entendeu a intenção dela num primeiro momento até que a rosada deslizou a mão com a sua em direção ao sexo dela.

Não poderia ter sido mais surpreendido, percebendo algo inflamar em si.

Sakura mostrou-lhe onde preferia ser tocada e _como_. A boca dela agora jazia entreaberta com os menores movimentos, em especial os provocados na área do clitóris, aumentando a excitação do homem por causa dos sons proferidos, ainda tímidos. Por um instante, por isso, o rapaz precisou tirar o apoio da mão do chão e levá-la entre as próprias pernas, pressionando seu membro sobre a bermuda, especialmente na ponta, até uma dor enjoada que assomava-se diminuir e ele pudesse retomar sua posição.

Logo, Sakura deixou o Uchiha tocá-la por conta própria, percebendo-o, após um certo tempo dando-lhe prazer, direcionar um dedo mais para baixo, entre os pequenos lábios. Sasuke tentou introduzir um único dedo pela pequena abertura, mas não obteve muito sucesso, apesar de sentir parte dele entrar, era demasiadamente apertado e parecia querer expulsá-lo. Quando olhou para a jovem, o rosto dela demonstrava desconforto. Ele parou de tentar.

— Isso dói?

— Incomoda… um pouco.

_Havia_ lubrificação, então não _deveria_ ter tanta resistência de seu organismo. Ela sabia, como médica, no entanto, que seus músculos estavam tensos por estar extremamente ansiosa e isso se tornaria uma trava que impediria qualquer avanço sem o mínimo de dor.

Céus, ela estava prestes a se entregar a Sasuke! Nua na frente dele! As luzes acesas! E ele ser tão cuidadoso que só a punha mais nervosa pelo fato de seu corpo idiota não ajudar muito em um momento tão crucial. Sakura tinha certeza que, quanto mais pensasse nisso, pior seria depois. _Oh, vai doer tanto! _Não estava funcionando.

Enquanto a Uchiha crucificava-se com dúvidas e medo por dentro, o moreno tomou uma nova atitude. Voltou a lhe beijar, primeiro na barriga e na parte ao lado dela, na cintura, onde chupou lentamente até que, quando notou, havia uma marquinha na pele branca. Seguiu para baixo, Sakura só o notou quando sentiu a respiração do marido perto de sua virilha.

Olhou-o e imediatamente se constrangeu.

— Onde... onde...? Sasuke-kun, você não pode.

Ele reprimiu um sorriso debochado e posicionou-se entre as pernas dela.

— Eu posso tudo.

Se ela não quisesse, teria que argumentar melhor que isso e, como estremeceu e não disse nada, Sasuke começou tocando-a do joelho dobrado e seguiu pelo interior das coxas, tomando território. Toda pele dela tinha um cheio agradável de algum fruto. A Uchiha até tentou fechar as pernas, mas o moreno impediu-a e reprovou a atitude com um balançar discreto de cabeça. Ele podia ler o receio dela como um livro de kanjis enormes. Se pudesse acalmá-la de alguma forma, faria.

Apesar de não ter absoluta ideia de como agir, na prática, embora conhecesse o esquema.

Esperava que Sakura, de alguma forma, mostrasse uma rota como antes. Primeiramente, porém, aproximou a boca da calcinha preta. Ainda por cima do tecido, roçou a região e aguardou uma reação. A kunoichi mordeu o lábio e agarrou o edredom com as mãos fortemente, em expectativa, sentindo que poderia morrer de vergonha ou desejo.

Não estando na mente dela, Sasuke não soube dizer se para Sakura estava sendo bom ou ruim. Imperito, quase pediu permissão para retirar a calcinha dela, mas optou por simplesmente fazê-lo, puxando a peça pequena através das pernas longas, arremessando-a por cima dos ombros.

Livre de impedimentos, o rapaz deitou-se mais abaixo, tomando cuidado com a própria ereção, que nunca o deixava completamente confortável. Escolheu um ponto seguro, movendo a boca na parte interna das coxas, sobre a pele lisa acima da intimidade dela, descendo e fechando-a sobre a parte mais sensível, na pequena protuberância.

Acima, Sakura gemeu como ele não havia ouvido até agora. E o fez ainda mais alto quando o rapaz movimentou a língua; mais manhosa quando ele lambeu; mais entregue quando sugou.

— Isso é tão... — Sakura suspirou, levando uma mão até o cabelo de Sasuke, inconscientemente erguendo uma perna e pousando-a sobre os ombros masculinos. Era algo novo e ela queria mais.

— Tão? — Sasuke murmurou, vendo que ela não completaria a frase, avançando pela abertura num local mais abaixo, provando da umidade e descobrindo-se gostando.

— … tão quente — ela sussurrou num gemido contido, percebendo o Uchiha voltar a atuar em seu clitóris com empenho. Seu corpo reagiu em ondas de calor e a kunoichi soube que não aguentaria por muito mais tempo, até que o moreno fez um movimento horizontal mais preciso e que a atingiu em cheio. Quis que se repetisse e não conseguiu reprimir o pedido: — Ah. Continue, bem aí.

Ele fez. Sakura respirou mais sofregamente, seus sentidos nublaram enquanto seu corpo respondia aos toques de Sasuke e sua boca emitia sons e incoerências. Ela mal o sentiu tomando-a com um dedo. Puxou os cabelos dele sem querer e quase inclinou o quadril quando uma torrente prazerosa tomou-a e a fez chamar o nome do responsável por ela.

O dedo dele fora pressionado pelas contrações dela e a moça ficou mais úmida, relaxando o corpo aos poucos. Devagar, Sasuke retirou-o; observando sua esposa respirar profundamente de olhos fechados. Não poderia querer nenhuma outra, no fim, mergulhado até a cabeça na alma dela. Ainda assim, a sua própria excitação o incomodava. Seu corpo pedia para algo ser feito a respeito.

Perguntando-se internamente se isto era propício, passou os lábios pelo torço dela, nos seios e pescoço, encaixando o quadril no feminino e suspirando de alívio por fazê-lo, ainda que a sensação de _satisfação_ lhe parecesse muito remota. Sakura não se importou, trouxe-o para um beijo e vagueou por suas costas, os músculos de seus braços, peito e barriga.

De modo algum isso ajudava ao rapaz, o apetite sexual o _devorava _e o fez friccionar-se na tez nua dela, beijando-lhe nos lábios e levando uma mão ao seio. No gesto, Sakura abarcou sua nuca e chamou por ele.

— Sasuke-kun...

O Uchiha aproximou-se de sua orelha, arrepiando a pele da garota ao lamber ali delicadamente, puxando o lóbulo.

— Só _Sasuke__ —_ ele sussurrou o próprio nome. — Não Sasuke-kun.

Para ele, soava tão mais adulto e sensual; apesar de levemente mal criado, era excitante — talvez exatamente por isso o era . Sakura, engoliu em seco e beijou-o rapidamente, dirigindo as mãos ao cós da bermuda do Uchiha, abrindo o botão, puxando o zíper… puxando-a para baixo. Num determinado ponto, porém, fora Sasuke quem se afastou dela e retirou o resto da roupa. Inclusive a cueca.

Deu um olhar receoso, mas aliadamente interessado, no corpo do rapaz, particularmente na parte abaixo da cintura. Inconscientemente, umedeceu os lábios, simplesmente não havia nada nele que ela reprovasse. Por conta disso, as bochechas dele – e as dela – enfim tomaram um tom vermelho. Quisera pedir para ela parar de encarar, mas funcionaria melhor voltar a reclinar sobre ela, afastando as pernas que se uniram.

O contato dos corpos completamente nus causou uma série de arrepios em ambos. Erguendo o pescoço, a kunoichi roubou-lhe um beijo fugaz e repousou novamente sobre o travesseiro, enviando ao marido um sorriso tranquilizante, embora ela mesma agora tivesse o coração em mil batimentos.

Silencioso, Sasuke apoiou-se com os braços e posicionou-se melhor entre as pernas de Sakura, encontrando a abertura molhada que o fez prender a respiração junto com a dela quando a ponta de seu pênis tocou-a. Devagar, o rapaz empurrou o quadril para frente. Mas, simplesmente, não _foi_. Nada entrou. O membro desviou na falta de um apoio.

— Sasuke, — Sakura chamou-o num murmuro, experimentando a nova pronúncia. Como imaginou, o nome dele ficava excelente dito por ela assim — se eu... — ela começou a dizer, descendo uma única mão de encontro a sua excitação.

O rapaz não saberia descrever se foi melhor ela dizendo seu nome como ele queria ouvir ou a mão meio acanhada alcançar seu membro endurecido, circundando-o precisa e perfeitamente. _Ninjas médicas são ótimas com as mãos._

São, sim. Agora a frase fez um pouco mais de sentido para ele do que antes, em particular se ela movimentava a mão sobre seu pênis como a boa curiosa que sempre foi. Depois de tanto tempo, isto estava matando-o, Sasuke mal conseguiu esboçar uma reação decente, seus olhos apertaram-se ao se fecharem e sua boca abriu-se devagar, em seu estado extasiado, mas nenhum som, por menor que fosse, saiu dela. O gemido não proferido suspenso no ar.

Suspenso, ao menos, até que Sakura posicionou seu pênis sobre a entrada molhada, meio que pedindo para ele ser carinhoso, não ouviu bem. De todas as maneiras, o Uchiha não conseguiu dizer nada, temendo ser incoerente, então apenas beijou a testa dela. Com a respiração num caos, Sasuke o empurrou o quadril lentamente, conhecendo uma sensação diferente de tudo que ele já houvesse experimentado. A melhor, com certeza.

A mão de Sakura deixou-o e foi para sua cintura, com a outra a kunoichi arranhou sua nuca profundamente e se encolheu enquanto o corpo dele unia-se ao dele aos poucos. Sasuke respeitava seu espaço, mas não fora suficiente para eliminar a pressão inicial e uma fina ardência que quase chegava a doer toda vez que ele avançava mais um pouco.

Sasuke inspirava e expirava com mais urgência agora. Para ele, o aperto quente do interior dela apaziguou a dor latente e intensa, mas o fez ansiar por _mais_, um retorno. Foi apenas um pequeno momento depois que notou que suas mãos em punho cravavam as unhas nas palmas e, assim, procurou relaxá-las. Algum lugar em suas costas queimaram ao longe e ele soube que era Sakura arranhando-o.

Justificando sua inocência, o Uchiha tentou mexer-se um tanto de imediato, mas Sakura o impediu deslocando ambas as mãos até a cintura dele, com receio. Seu corpo ainda estava absorvendo a situação. Quisera ela usar de seus conhecimentos médicos agora e sumir com o desconforto, mas a kunoichi provavelmente não conseguiria concentrar chakra algum pela primeira vez na vida.

Como esperado, o Uchiha parou. No entanto, não lhe fora uma tarefa agradável, tampouco. Sua pele transpirou e ele tentou buscar a calma, respirando sofregamente, mergulhando o rosto no pescoço dela e procurando uma das mãos de Sakura, apertando os dedos finos entre os seus e pensando em qualquer pensamento abstrato.

Mas... ela fazia ideia de como isso estava sendo difícil não se concentrar _nela_ e na vontade de realmente fazer amor com ela?

Para seu alívio, a rosada virou o rosto e tocou sua orelha com os lábios não muito tempo depois. Nela, sussurrou, quase separando as sílabas: "_Sa-su-ke_". Ela não precisava ser mais clara. Encostou a boca na pele do pescoço dela e se apoiou com o cotovelo, erguendo a cabeça alguns centímetros.

Finalmente, tomou o primeiro impulso para trás e se aconchegou novamente em Sakura.

— _Arh, porra!_

Não estava preparado para _isso_. Simplesmente muito melhor do que apenas estar dentro dela. Fora tão bom e de uma sensação tão intensa que o xingamento em sua garganta não pôde ser controlado, ainda que ele quisesse.

Repetiu a estocada e desta vez prendeu a boca com os dentes. Indo e vindo, primeiro lento, mas gradualmente mais rápido, infligindo um aperto maior na mão de Sakura, talvez doesse, mas ela não reclamou.

Sasuke pairou o rosto sobre o dela e tentou beijá-la, nem mesmo isto conseguiu. O ato desconcentrava-o, levando algo dele e, ao mesmo tempo, deixando uma recompensa. Neste momento, só podia respirar, respirar e continuar, enquanto a Uchiha ora massageava seu couro cabeludo, ora _unhava_ suas costas como um gato, embora não fosse sua intenção machucá-lo.

De tempos em tempos, ela cochichava seu nome muito baixo e arfava, nos pequenos instantes que o prazer _quase_ vinha, mas parecia muito longe, ainda assim, era gostoso em sua escala. Sentiu o Uchiha usar a outra mão para massagear seu corpo e chegar ao seu quadril.

— Sakura — ele gemeu na boca dela com necessidade, penetrando e tomando seu corpo novamente devagar, mas voltando a ser mais rápido conforme uma urgência surgia e se acumulava, tornando seus músculos tensos. Apoiou a testa na da kunoichi, tomando parte maior do jogo que, agora, terminava.

Sasuke soltou novamente um palavrão, mais baixo. "Porra".

Logo, uma sensação incontrolável sobressaiu à outra. Vieram mais alguns movimentos. Difíceis. Desesperados. Os últimos.

Sasuke fechou os olhos, buscando um terreno sólido ao desaparecer no pulso de prazer que fez todos os outros do mundo parecerem supérfluos. Ele chamou o nome de sua mulher, oh, Deus, definitivamente sua _mulher_, mais uma vez enquanto derramava-se nela, pontuando o fim em um gesto de cumplicidade, diminuindo as estocadas em outras mais lentas, mais escassas, até que repousou, devastado.

Quando o shinobi reabriu as pálpebras, por um pequeno instante Sakura pensou ter visto um brilho rubro e lavanda, mas assim que o Uchiha piscou, era apenas negro mais uma vez. As mãos unidas desprenderam-se, a médica aproveitou a brecha e segurou o rosto exausto de Sasuke, beijando-lhe castamente. A respiração fora de compasso dele agora parecia unicamente cansada.

Mesmo assim, não fora a médica quem falou primeiro.

— Você está bem? — questionou-a, embora supostamente talvez ela devesse ser a dona da pergunta.

Respondendo-o, porém, Sakura assentiu energicamente, encarando-o e puxando-o de encontro uma vez mais. Sasuke assumiu os gestos como um sim.

Quando Sakura acabou, o Uchiha deslocou-se para baixo, saindo do interior dela, acomodando o rosto no espaço entre o ombro e os seios mais abaixo, sonolento. Sinceramente, pensou que sucederia o contrário, que ficaria mais animado, mas terminou satisfatoriamente preguiçoso. A médica acarinhou seus cabelos por um tempo, incrédula que ela e ele havia _realmente_ feito aquilo.

— Sasuke-kun. — Novamente, ele era o Sasuke-kun. Seria assim, então. Sorriu de canto. — Sasuke-kun?

— Hum? — bocejou, mudando de posição e deitando-se ao lado dela, sobre o próprio travesseiro. Nesse meio tempo, escondeu-se embaixo do edredom, seguido de Sakura.

Ela se aproximou, deitando-se de bruços e apoiando os cotovelos no futon para se erguer, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos com determinação por alguma razão não aparente, mas a atenção de Sasuke foi para as presilhas no cabelo dela, que estavam completamente deslocadas e poderiam machucá-la durante o sono. Torceu a boca e levou a mão até a franja, tirando os adereços, abandonando-os no chão.

Voltando os olhos para a Uchiha novamente, ela despontou um sorriso, ficando perto o suficiente para olhá-lo por cima e tocá-lo levemente com o corpo. Sasuke estava piscando em frações longas, mas antes que ele dormisse, ela gostaria de dizer algo novamente. E, ao menos desta, vigiar as expressões dele.

— Amo você.

Por um momento, as sobrancelhas dele franziram como se a frase fosse esquisita se direcionada a ele. A certo grau soava, realmente, _esquisita_. Não é um de seus méritos ouvir declarações carregadas de tanta sinceridade e tangência. As desse tipo sempre foram tão _poucas_. E ele se lembrava de todas elas, em detalhes.

Após isto, portanto, Sasuke virou o rosto para o lado oposto, inclinando um canto da boca.

— Eu desconfiava.

— Desconfiava o que?

Olhou-a de soslaio.

— Você é realmente muito... — numa interrupção silenciosa, Sakura inflou a bochecha e fez cara feia, não acreditava que ele ia reciclar a frase feita! — hmph, — um Sasuke quase adormecido bufou — eu não ia dizer o que você está pensando.

— Não? — ela perguntou intrigada e o rapaz negou já com os olhos fechados, acolhendo-a nos braços conforme a menina deitou-se próxima a ele. — Então, eu sou realmente o quê?

— Mudou de novo para irritante, agora.

_"É que eu te acho linda"._

**#Continua...**

¹ Goukakyuu – Jutsu grande bola de fogo.

* * *

><p>Cinco capítulos de preliminares depois... aí está. Caro leitor, vamos à clássica pergunta: foi bom para você como foi para mim? :) Ah, alguém andou realizando fetiches aí. Parabéns adiantados aos percebedores. Aos que colocaram expectativas, eu espero que tenham sido satisfeitas, mas caso não, eu adoraria (e me ajudaria) saber no que melhorar. Beijos e vocês já sabem!<p>

**#**

**Comentários **(o beijinho especial vai para Jeh Santi, que queria o capítulo até o final deste dia na mesa e, bem, manda quem pode, obedece quem tem juízo):

Myagarah: Quebrei o clima, desculpe. Mas aí vamos ver se eles tem capacidade para retomá-lo. Bom, em minha defesa só posso dizer que não fiz a divisão para interrompê-los, mas por causa do tamanho do capítulo. Coincidiu que a parte mais "cortável" foi essa. Beijos e eu espero que goste da parte escondida, heuheu. Obrigada!

Suh: É horrível, né? Você fica no 'vai, vai, vai, vai', mas não foi. Fiz mais por necessidade, do que para ferrar com o Sasuke mesmo. xD Muito obrigada por sempre comentar, Suh. Beijos!

Nine:Eu também! Interação sexual entre eles é o melhor que há. Ah, Nine, relaxa, o bom é que comentou agora e melhor ainda: está gostando. euheue, eu também sou apaixonada por tudo isso que você citou e, se depender de mim, eu ajudo, sim. ;D Obrigada por comentar!

Uma FicWriter: E a fase dois acaba de chegar. Estava na hora, não é? Imagine passar a lua de mel sem o mínimo de sexo? Mas como eu disse, o capítulo passado só ficou interrompido pelo fato de eles serem muito grandes. É chato mesmo, reconheço. xD Sasuke não ia aguentar mais um capítulo de sofrimento. Obrigada por comentar!


End file.
